Por Um Fio
by Cvalda
Summary: Um dia fora do normal no PS, onde médicos e pacientes correm perigo nas mãos de prigosos traficantes.


**_Por Um Fio..._**  
  
**Autoras:** Thais Campos e Bruna Marques

**Spoilers:** Final da 9ª temporada, quando Abby e Carter já estão se desentendendo

**Gênero:** Ação

**SINOPSE:** Um dia fora do normal no ER, onde médicos e pacientes correm perigo nas mãos de perigosos traficantes.  
  
**NOTAS:** 1) ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direitos autorais. 2) Reproduções ou publicações desta estória só com autorização das autoras. 3) Elogios e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, mas ofensas não. Se tiver algo a dizer, por favor, seja educado!  
  
N/A: Ambas autoras têm pouco conhecimento sobre a terminologia médica, portanto tenham paciência.

* * *

- Quem ele pensa que é??? - dizia Abby enquanto entrava em seu apartamento. - Ele não tinha o direito de fazer todo aquele escândalo. Eu estava apenas conversando com o Luka.  
  
_FLASH BACK_  
  
_Luka já tinha rodado todo o hospital, verificando pela 2a vez se tinha feito tudo o que precisava antes de partir para África. Parado em frente à recepção, mais uma vez a sensação de que esquecera de algo voltou. Luka olhou para o lado e logo sua mente se esclareceu. Seu 'esquecimento' caminhava em sua direção.  
  
- Oi... O que você está fazendo aqui ainda?- Abby perguntou, sem a mínima noção do que ele poderia lhe falar... Ou o que essa simples conversar poderia gerar.  
  
- Eu me esqueci de algo. - disse ele guiando-a para a sala dos médicos  
  
- Do que? Posso ajudar em algo?  
  
- Eu gostaria de me despedir de você.  
  
- Despedir? Como assim? Você está de férias?  
  
- Não, eu vou para África.  
  
- África. - isso realmente a surpreendeu - fazer o que lá?  
  
- Vou trabalhar num hospital lá na África, como voluntário, pela Aliança Internacional de Medicina... no Congo. - explicou ele  
  
Abby ficou olhando fixamente para ele, não sabia o que dizer, esperava qualquer coisa, menos isso. Ele só podia ter enlouquecido.  
  
- Você tá maluco, doido ou o quê? - ela disse, num tom mais áspero.  
  
- Mas Abby...  
  
- Ir para um lugar desconhecido, onde não se encontra luz, água. As pessoas morrem, passam fome, não há saúde...  
  
- Abby, mas é justamente para isso que eu estou indo pra lá. Para ajudar essas pessoas. Mesmo porque, eu não tenho muito que fazer aqui. - ele disse, abaixando a cabeça, com carinha de "ninguém me ama".  
  
- Como assim? Vai deixar seus amigos, sem mais nem menos?  
  
- Eu não me importo com esses amigos que você diz que eu tenho. A única pessoa que me interessa, que eu realmente amo... - ele foi dizendo, e olhando pra ela, que por sua vez, desviou o seu olhar, sem saber o que fazer.  
  
Ele pegou na mão dela e continuou falando...  
  
- Ela é a pessoa mais linda e mais doce que eu já conheci... - e pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela, e colocou atrás da orelha dela.  
  
- Luka... Por favor...  
  
Abby estava completamente desconcertada, não sabia o que fazer, o que falar, como agir...  
  
- Abby, você sabe que a única pessoa que realmente é importante para mim - com isso foi aproximando seu rosto lentamente ao dela. Abby pareceu incomodada com a situação, e tentou se esquivar de Luka, mas algum sentimento, mesmo que fosse o de amizade e consideração falou mais alto e ela fechou os olhos, mas quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando uma voz chamou sua atenção.  
  
- Abby! - a voz de Carter acordou-a de seu devaneio. Luka afastou-se dela rapidamente  
  
- John!  
  
- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou Carter num tom completamente seco e magoado.  
  
- Não é nada do que você está pensando. - Abby tentou se explicar.  
  
- Então o que é?  
  
Carter fuzilou-os com os olhos, se tinha uma coisa que detestava era ser feito de bobo, principalmente pela mulher que amava.  
  
- Carter, não brigue com ela, foi minha culpa - nisso Carter avançou para cima de Luka. Mesmo sabendo que estava em desvantagem, pois o seu oponente era maior e mais forte.  
  
- John!!! - gritou Abby - Não!  
  
Carter acertou um soco no rosto de Luka. Abby numa tentativa de "salvar" Luka pulou para cima de Carter para tentar afastar os dois. Segurou os braços de seu namorado com toda a força que possuía, até que ele se rendeu e desistiu de tentar socar o outro.  
  
- John, você enlouqueceu? - Abby perguntou assim que o soltou.  
  
- Eu enlouqueci!? Abby, eu chego aqui e vejo a minha mulher se abrindo pro idiota do ex-namorado dela e eu é que estou enlouquecendo?  
  
- Pra começar eu não sou SUA mulher. E em segundo lugar, eu não estava me "abrindo toda". Mas eu não devo explicações pra você, afinal você não passa de um garoto mimado!  
  
- Garoto mimado!? Eu chego aqui e pego você toda derretida pra esse cara. Luka... - Ele disse como se estivesse imitando Abby fazendo charme.  
  
- Pára com isso, John. - Abby estava assustada com a reação de Carter com o rumo que a briga estava tomando.  
  
- Aposto que vocês dois já devem ter o final de semana combinado - Carter estava completamente descontrolado. - Vão dançar em alguma boate e depois encher a cara por aí...  
  
Carter não pode continuar. Abby voou pra cima dele e baixou a mão com toda a sua força em seu rosto. Carter se assustou com o tapa e levantou a mão para revidar, mas percebeu que Abby estava chorando. Arrependeu-se do que estava fazendo, mas era tarde.  
  
- Sai da minha vida... - Ela disse entre dentes - EU TE ODEIO!!!!  
  
- Abby... - Carter tentou segurá-la, mas ela o empurrou com força na direção da porta.  
  
- Vai embora! Me deixe em paz! Se alguém faz mal a minha vida é você. Sai!  
  
Carter sentiu que nada que dissesse naquele momento iria adiantar. Saiu e minutos depois olhou para trás e viu Abby sair tapando o rosto com as mãos em direção ao banheiro feminino.  
  
FIM DO FLASH BACK  
_  
Abby estava no chuveiro, deixava a água correr livremente por seu corpo enquanto chorava. Estava com morrendo de raiva pelo comportamento infantil de Carter naquela tarde. Está certo que Luka não deveria beijá-la, mas Carter também não precisava fazer todo aquele escândalo, afinal Luka estava partindo. As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Quando é que veria Luka novamente? Ela não fazia idéia. "Que droga, Carter!"  
  
Abby saiu do banho, vestiu-se e foi se deitar ainda chorando, mas já mais calma.  
  
Deitada debaixo das cobertas, ficou relembrando daquele maldito dia.  
  
- John Carter, você não passa de um garoto mimado. Está tudo acabado entre a gente! - disse e pegou no sono.  
  
Abby acordou, estava se sentindo muito melhor. Levantou e tomou um banho rápido para acordar. Vestiu-se e tomar café, enquanto isso pensava o que iria fazer em relação à John Carter, não tinha certeza, mas iria dizer umas poucas e boas para ele.  
  
Quando chegou no PS foi cuidar de seus afazeres cuidando ao máximo para não cruzar com ele, pois sabia que quando falasse com ele iria perder o controle e soltar a língua e o PS não era lugar pra isso.  
  
Estava tudo calmo naquela manhã, ainda não tinha aparecido nenhum paciente em estado grave.  
  
Abby tinha acabado de sair da triagem para tomar um café, quando passou pela recepção viu médicos e enfermeiras em volta da TV.  
  
- O quê aconteceu? - perguntou Abby para Dra. Lewis.  
  
- Um tiroteio, entre a polícia e alguns grupos de traficantes procurados há muito tempo. Muitos feridos, entre policiais, traficantes e civis. Estava calmo demais pra ser verdade.  
  
- É verdade, e eu pensando que hoje seria um dia calmo, sem grandes acontecimentos.  
  
- Abby, quando é que não têm grandes acontecimentos aqui neste hospital?  
  
Abby riu. E foi tomar logo o seu café.  
  
- Estão loucos, todos loucos. - Weaver estava histérica - Como é que eles vão trazer os traficantes pra cá e ainda mais todos juntos? Acabaram de dizer que são perigosos e...  
  
- Mas estão debilitados - disse Jerry instantaneamente.  
  
- Ah meu Deus! Isso era tudo o que eu queria! Um bando de criminosos juntos no meu PS. Droga!  
  
Abby balançou a cabeça negativamente, aquele dia seria histórico no PS, mas ela nem imaginava o quanto.  
  
Ainda olhando para a T.V, Abby pensava no acontecido do dia anterior. Estava tão desligada, que nem viu quando John se aproximou.  
  
-Bom dia, Susan - ele fez questão de frizar para quem era o seu 'Bom Dia".  
  
- Bom dia, John. - Susan respondeu educadamente e percebeu de imediato que o clima ali não estava nada bom.  
  
Logo que Carter saiu, Susan olhou para Abby, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, esperando por uma explicação. Ao contrário do que ela esperava, Abby simplesmente virou as costas e disse: "Sem comentários, longa história."  
  
Mal sabia Abby que praticamente todo o PS já estava sabendo da briga. "Esses dois não tem jeito" Pensou Susan e seguiu para se preparar para receber os pacientes  
  
Aos poucos, eles foram entrando. Primeiro um, depois o outro e em poucos minutos todas as salas de Traumas estavam lotadas, e médicos e enfermeiras, estressados.  
  
Quando os traficantes chegaram Weaver mandou fechar o hospital, não por que estivesse lotado, mas por que ela não queria que mais pacientes ficassem em perigo por causa dos criminosos. Os outros médicos e enfermeiras agradeceram, por que se o hospital já estava uma loucura sem estar lotado, imagine se estivesse?  
  
Pacientes histéricos e com medo, as enfermeiras nervosas tentavam acalmá- los, médicos tentavam atender no centro do furacão.  
  
Abby estava ajeitando um garoto que começou a ter uma convulsão, por sorte a Dra. Weaver estava passando por ali no momento.  
  
- Dra. Weaver, ele está convulsionando. - informou Abby  
  
- Dê 10 de Ativan - Mandou a médica.  
  
Abby foi pegar o medicamento enquanto Weaver foi verificar a pressão e os batimentos. Quando ela e se virou para aplicar o remédio viu a médica levando uma porretada na cabeça. Um homem se aproximou dela com uma arma e disse:  
  
- Dê o remédio para o garoto  
  
Assim Abby fez, aplicou o medicamento e quase que imediatamente o garoto parou de tremer e balançar.  
  
Então o mesmo homem que a mandou dar o medicamento para o garoto empurrou-a em direção à uma saída. Abby estava com a boca tapada o que a impedia de gritar e pedir ajuda.  
  
Abby foi levada para uma parte do hospital que estava temporariamente desativada para umas reformas na rede elétrica.  
  
Minutos depois um outro sujeito trouxe a Dra. Weaver, que estava desacordada.  
  
"Que maravilha!" Pensou Abby. "Weaver desmaiada e eu com uma arma apontada para minha cabeça"  
  
Enquanto isso, Carter que estava relutando ao máximo para não ter que pedir a ajuda de Abby foi obrigado a ir procurá-la porque não tinha nenhuma enfermeira disponível no momento.  
  
Quando passou pela recepção viu o chefe de polícia chamar o Dr. Romano. Não que isso fosse um hábito, mas algo mais que curiosidade lhe dizia que deveria ficar e escutar o que o policial tinha a dizer para o médico superior.  
  
- Com licença Dr. Romano, posso falar com o senhor? – pediu o policial  
  
- Eu estou com cara de quem tenho tempo? Meu P.S virou um inferno...graças à você... aliás, MUITO OBRIGADO POR TRAZER ESSES MALUCOS PRA CÁ!  
  
- Sinto interromper, mas é justamente sobre eles que eu quero falar.  
  
- Então fale de uma vez, oras. Vai ficar só me olhando por quanto tempo?  
  
- Dois dos traficantes fugiram e gostaria de pedir que o senhor mande evacuar o hospital e trancar todas as saídas para que possamos procurá-los sem ferir ninguém, afinal ninguém sabe o que eles são capazes de fazer e temo que eles machuquem alguém.  
  
Romano, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, perdeu seu sempre tom sarcástico e preocupou-se. Podia-se ver nos olhos dele que ele realmente estava preocupado. Mas, seu orgulho foi maior, e como mecanismo de defesa, ele voltou logo com suas brincadeiras e ofensas.  
  
- Ok, vamos ver se eu entendi. O meu hospital virou, de uma hora para a outra, o refúgio de um bando de traficantes que só não cometeram mais delitos por falta de espaço na ficha criminal?  
  
- Mas, Dr. Romano... Essa é sua obrigação! Se não tivéssemos trazido-os para cá, para onde iríamos levá-los?  
  
- Você deveria tentar levá-los para a sua casa, SEU IDIOTA!  
  
- Mas Dr. Romano...  
  
- Cale a boca, vou ver o que posso fazer para garantir que esse seus loucos não detonem meu P.S. Olhando para essa sua cara de privada entupida eu não vou poder fazer muita coisa. - e saiu.  
  
Minutos depois, Carter procurando Abby por todo o P.S, não a encontrou em nenhum lugar. Perguntou a todos, se a tinham visto, mas em vão. Um sentimento de preocupação foi tomando conta de si.  
  
Respirou fundo, não devia ser apenas um desencontro, pensou e saiu para procurar mais uma vez.  
  
Rodou todo o PS, novamente perguntou para todos se a tinham visto e nada. Naquele momento, hipóteses começaram a se formar em sua mente, uma mais terrível que a outra. Baniu esses pensamentos de sua cabeça e tentando ser sensato voltou para falar com o Chefe de polícia para que ele mandasse procurar por Abby.  
  
Quando voltou viu que o policial conversava novamente com Romano, dessa vez nem quis saber sobre o que falavam, simplesmente chegou junto e interrompeu a conversa.  
  
- Dr. Romano, Abby desapareceu e temo que ela esteja com os traficantes foragidos.  
  
- Dr. Carter, o senhor está com algum problema na sua visão? Eu estou conversando com esse agradável senhor.  
  
Carter sentiu vontade de socar Romano, como ele poderia fazer brincadeiras quando ele falava que Abby tinha desaparecido.  
  
- Sim, Dr. eu vi, mas Abby desapareceu. E com esses traficantes soltos pelo hospital... - Carter nem quis continuar  
  
Nisso, o policial, sentindo o olhar e o nervosismo de John, ofereceu ajuda.  
  
- Onde ela poderia estar agora?  
  
- Eu já procurei por tudo, por duas vezes, perguntei por ela a todos e nada - Carter estava realmente nervoso.  
  
- Ela não saiu do hospital para um intervalo? - perguntou Romano, pela primeira vez sem debochar de ninguém.  
  
- Não... ela não sairia numa situação dessas, o hospital está com muitos pacientes debilitados e necessitamos da ajuda dela.  
  
- Bom, é uma possibilidade... - disse o policial - Se ela saísse do hospital aonde ela iria?  
  
- No Doc Magoo's, uma lanchonete que fica aqui perto, no telhado... sei lá... - Carter passou as mãos pelos cabelos estava se sentindo péssimo.  
  
- Não se preocupe, filho, vou mandar verificar - disse o policial - Como ela é?  
  
Como ela é? Difícil pergunta para John Carter responder naquele momento. Naquele momento que ele estava tão perdido, tão preocupado e tão apaixonado. A cada característica física que ele dava ao policial, vinham-lhe na mente umas três ou quatro, que ele podia ver, com lembranças e saudade de tempos que estavam juntos.  
  
- Ela é loira...  
  
E Romano não perdeu tempo:  
  
- Ela é, não. Ela está. Aquilo se chama TINTURA. Ela te enganou?? Se eu fosse você, pedia o dinheiro de volta.  
  
E Romano deu uma longa gargalhada. Ao voltar ao normal, se deparou com os dois olhando para ele, sem emitir nenhum resquício de riso.  
  
- Por favor, Dr. Romano - o policial disse, mostrando-se muito mais humano e solidário.  
  
- Ela é loira, de cabelo comprido, baixa, magra... tava usando uma blusa azul... - Carter informou.  
  
- Qual o nome completo dela?  
  
- Abigail Lockhart.  
  
- O que foi que você disse? Abigail? - ele soltou outra risada. - Essa eu nem sabia...E olha que ela trabalha aqui há anos. Mas, Abigail? Tem que GOSTAR, hein, Carter?  
  
Novamente o policial e Carter se olharam, e já nem deram tanta importância para as tolices de Robert.  
  
- Tudo bem, filho, não se preocupe, nós vamos encontrá-la.  
  
- Espero que sim... - disse Carter desconsolado  
  
- Viva ou morta - completou Romano  
  
O policial lançou um olhar desaprovador para Robert, que nem ligou, e saiu falando num rádio passando as informações sobre Abby.  
  
Minutos depois Carter ainda estava super preocupado por causa do desaparecimento de Abby. Ele estava na recepção, em frente ao quando de pacientes quando ouviu Frank reclamar.  
  
- Onde é que está a Weaver? Ela pediu esse exame há horas e ninguém veio buscá-lo.  
  
Carter olhou atentamente para Frank que estava com um envelope na mão.  
  
- A última vez que eu a vi, ela estava atendendo um paciente com a Abby - disse Déb.  
  
Nisso Romano desatou a rir e olhando para Carter, soltou:  
  
- Doutor, doutor... E você ainda não sabe porque levou um pé na bunda?  
  
Antes que Carter pudesse se defender, Robert soltou novamente:  
  
- Tá na cara! Agora sabemos porque Abby subiu para enfermeira chefe tão depressa...  
  
- Não, agora chega! O senhor já foi longe demais! - ele foi indo pra cima de Romano e se não fosse por Frank segurá-lo, Romano teria se arrependido amargamente de seus comentários maldosos.

- - - - - -  
  
Abby e Kerry estavam sentadas num canto de uma sala de cirurgia que tinha sido desativada por problemas elétricos, o que deixava a sala escura e sombria.  
  
Abby estava apavorada, os três traficantes que ali estavam, não estavam muito feridos, apenas alguns cortes que precisavam de suturas. Ela olhou para Kerry e notou que o corte que ela tinha na cabeça estava sangrando. Levantou-se para pegar algo que pudesse utilizar para estancar o sangue.  
  
- Onde você pensa que vai? - perguntou um deles  
  
- Pegar algo para estancar o sangramento dela, está sangrando muito... - Disse Abby num fio de voz.  
  
Então ele pegou um pano azul e jogou para Abby.  
  
- Está muito bom! E não reclama. - disse ele.  
  
Abby não teve outra opção senão voltar para o lado de Kerry e começar a limpar o excesso de sangue que tinha na testa dela e que estava escorrendo pelo rosto.  
  
- Então como vamos fazer para sair daqui? - perguntou um homenzinho magricela.  
  
- Eu ainda não sei - respondeu um cara marrento que estava mais ao fundo, completamente no escuro.  
  
- Não podemos esquecer de que a esta altura, a polícia já deve ter rodeado todo o hospital - disse um terceiro, o único que aparentava ser o mais inteligente dali.  
  
- Esse hospital é grande deve ter alguma saída... - supôs o magricela.  
  
- Duvido que tenha, eles devem ter bloqueado tudo - explicou o 'inteligente'. - Principalmente sabendo que o chefe também esta aqui conosco.  
  
- Deve ter alguma coisa para gente fazer pra fugir daqui, eu não quero ir pra cadeia. - E você acha que nós queremos? - disse o cara que estava ao fundo.

Nisso, Abby que prestava atenção no que eles diziam sentiu Kerry se mexer. Ela pediu para que a outra ficasse quieta para que pudesse limpar o ferimento, então Kerry perguntou o que tinha acontecido. Abby explicou tudo detalhadamente e Kerry falou:

- Não sei por quê, mas não estou surpresa por isso ter acontecido... Abby abriu um pequeno sorriso para a chefe, enquanto levantou e foi colocar o pano ensangüentado no lixo. Quando terminou, Abby, mesmo em meio àquela escuridão, encarou um dos traficantes, o que estava mais ao fundo da sala. E isso gerou um comentário do mais magrinho.

- Hum... Essa aí é corajosa. É das nossas...

O terceiro homem, ainda armado, caminhava de um lado para o outro, assoviando uma música que já estava irritando todo mundo.

- Dá pra parar de assobiar, caralho!?!?! - disse o magrinho. - já tá enchendo o saco, né o mané!!!

- Venha me fazer parar então, seu errado!

- O que foi que você disse, acho que não ouvi direito, dá pra repetir?

- Disse pra você vir aqui me fazer parar, ta surdo!?!? Nisso o magrinho avançou para cima do outro, que apontou a arma pra ele.

- Isso, vem que eu arrebento os teus miolos, seu anão!

- Parem com isso, porra! - então o cara do canto escuro saiu dali. Abby e Kerry ficaram pasmas ao ver o tamanho do homem, ele era enorme. Devia ter quase dois metros de altura e parecia um armário de tão grande que era.

- Oh Deus! - Abby ouviu Kerry exclamar. Os outros dois não pararam de se encarar então o grandão pegou o pequenino pela gola da camisa e tirou-o dali.

- Vocês não entendem? Bolamos um plano, saímos daqui, depois vocês se matam pode ser ou ta difícil? Onde você conseguiu a arma?

- Eu matei a enfermeira e o policial que estavam de olho em mim. Dois babacas. - explicou. Abby estremeceu ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Ele respirou fundo...Tão fundo que todos puderam escutar sua respiração.

- Ô, pecado! Parece que alguém está morrendo de medo... Cadê a sua coragem, mocinha? - o baixinho disse, dando risada. Mas logo todos pararam, ao ouvirem um barulho, que estava bem perto, como se fosse alguém, tentando entrar.

- Socorro! - gritou Abby, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

- Cala a boca, vadia!

Kerry se afastou um pouco.  
  
O baixinho foi rápida e silenciosamente para a porta, trancou-a e se escondeu. Então ouviram a voz de Elizabeth Corday com seu inconfundível sotaque inglês.  
  
- Droga! Está trancada.  
  
A seguir ouviram os passos se afastarem. E o que estava tapando a boca de Abby, segurou seu rosto com força e apontou a arma para o queixo dela.  
  
- Você vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu se tentar gritar novamente, ouviu? Sua piranhazinha de merda.

- - - - - -  
  
O hospital estava bem mais calmo. E isso, nessa situação não era tão bom. Afinal há duas horas seis policias tentavam encontrar Abby e Kerry e nada! Carter já estava começando a achar que elas poderiam ter sido levadas para outro lugar.  
  
Ele se sentou em um dos bancos da Triagem e pôs as mãos sobre o rosto.  
  
- Carter? - Susan chegou devagar e sentou-se ao lado dele.  
  
Ele levantou o rosto, enxugando uma das lágrimas que ali estavam.  
  
- Carter, não fique assim...Tudo vai acabar bem. Já, já elas aparecem.  
  
- Susan, então me dizendo isso há horas: "Não se preocupe, Dr. Carter"; "Nós vamos achá-la, Dr. Carter!". Poxa, será que vocês não entendem que a pessoa que eu mais amo nessa vida pode estar correndo risco de vida????? - ele se exaltou.  
  
Abraçando-o, Susan continuou:  
  
- Calma, John. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei.  
  
Nisso, passando pelo corredor, Robert se aproximou.  
  
- Muito bom, Dr.Carter. Não perdeu tempo mesmo!  
  
Susan o 'desabraçou' e olhou para Romano.  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus, dá um tempo.  
  
- Olha, o temperamento é muito parecido, mas você escolheu muito bem. Dra. Lewis tem muito mais carne!!!  
  
Susan ficou irada diante da observação de Romano, como ele podia ficar provocando os dois enquanto duas pessoas estavam desaparecidas nas mãos de perigosos traficantes.  
  
- Robert, como é que você pode falar uma coisa dessas? - ela perguntou indignada - Se você ainda não se tocou, Abby e Weaver estão desaparecidas, sendo que os traficantes também, elas podem estar correndo perigo de vida, sabia?  
  
- Oh, desculpa. É que como vocês devem saber, ambas fariam ''muita"falta aqui, né? - ele disse, no tom mais irônico q pode.  
  
- Com certeza pra você não - disse ela se levantando - afinal você só pensa no seu próprio umbigo.  
  
- Agora pra vocês, Concordo que elas sejam de suma importância. Para você, - disse apontando pra Susan - perderia sua amiguinha de fofocas, de bebedeira e paquera. - E para você - agora apontou para John - perderia... Preciso mesmo dizer?  
  
Carter olhou para Romano, que estava fazendo um gesto que valia por mil palavras.  
  
- Engula sua língua antes de falar da minha mulher. - Carter fez questão de frisar o "minha''.  
  
Então se levantou e partiu para cima de Robert, mas só conseguiu acertar um soco de leve no rosto dele porque Susan o segurou.  
  
- Carter, se acalme, brigar agora não vai adiantar nada - disse ela.  
  
Romano estava as gargalhadas.  
  
- Agora de corno manso, passou a galo de briga, daqui a pouco você pode montar um zoológico... - disse ele rindo e saindo dali.  
  
- Susan, eu juro que quando eu conseguir pegá-lo, não vai sobrar um dente inteiro naquela boca!  
  
- John, tente se acalmar, você conhece o Romano... Eu sei que no fundo ele está tão preocupado quanto nós.  
  
- Mas Susan...- Carter quis continuar, já mais calmo.  
  
- Mas nada, John Carter. Sente aqui do meu lado e vamos esperar.  
  
E assim ele fez.

- - - - - -  
  
O silencio tomava conta da sala. As duas mulheres, ainda sentadas no chão, e os três traficantes, dois perto delas e um mais ao fundo continuavam calados.  
  
Estavam ambas apavoradas, um deles mantinha uma arma apontada para elas. Minutos depois todos levaram um susto quando alguém começou a forçar a porta.  
  
Abby e Kerry se olharam, pensado que a ajuda poderia estar vindo.  
  
- Cara, sou eu, abre aí! Eu tô com o garoto!!  
  
- Abre lá, cara, você tá surdo?  
  
Então o baixinho foi e abriu a porta, um outro homem entrou com um garoto, Abby reconheceu-o na hora. Era o mesmo que elas estavam cuidando no momento que foram seqüestradas.  
  
O cara colocou o garoto na mesa de cirurgia, estava na cara que ele estava muito mal.  
  
O grandão foi no mesmo momento para perto do garoto.  
  
- Filho, eu estou aqui você, vai ficar bem. - disse ele.  
  
Ele olhou para Kerry e mandou-a cuidar do garoto. Ela se levantou com certa dificuldade, pois estava sem a sua muleta, e foi até ele. Verificou os batimentos com o estetoscópio de Abby.  
  
- Está sem ritmo - informou ela  
  
- Então o faça ter ritmo senão... ! - mandou ele.  
  
- Ele deve estar assim há muito tempo, será inútil! Sinto muito, mas... - Kerry não pode continuar, pois uma pancada a fez ir ao chão.  
  
- Você é médica não é? Então salve-o, sua vaca.  
  
Abby tentou ir ajuda-la, mas um deles a segurou. Kerry se levantou e limpou o filete sangue se sua boca.  
  
Kerry olhou novamente para o garoto, o examinou mais um pouco em chegou à mesma conclusão. Qualquer procedimento seria em vão.Mas como dizer isso à um pessoa descontrolada, e que não parava de mirar a arma na cabeça dela?  
  
Kerry chamou Abby e as duas iniciaram as massagens.

- - - - - -  
  
Já haviam se passado 4 horas. O Hospital estava quase vazio. Com todos os casos da Triagem resolvidos, ninguém pode entrar no P.S. Tudo parecia tão calmo e perfeito, se não fosse o desaparecimento de Kerry e Abby e os vários policiais circulando.  
  
Apenas enfermeiras andavam de um lado para o outro, procurando o fazer, conversando ou assistindo T.V.  
  
Todos ainda estavam abalados com o fato, mas já faziam outras coisas, pensavam em outras coisas. Mas duas pessoas permaneciam todo o tempo, pensando na mesma coisa.  
  
De um lado Robert Romano pensava não só na reputação de seu hospital, mas na vida de Abby e Kerry. Um sentimento de preocupação tomou conta dele, principalmente quando pensava em Kerry, de quem tanto gostava, apensar de não demonstrar. Ele se importava com Abby, mas perder Kerry realmente fazia Romano suar frio. Mas ele não demonstrava mesmo... Seu orgulho era maior do que qualquer coisa.  
  
Por outro lado John Carter sofria calado. Sozinho. Ele gostava de Kerry e amava Abby. O simples fato de PENSAR em perdê-la, era morte. Ele realmente preferia a morte.

- - - - - -  
  
Kerry ainda estava a fazer as massagens, mesmo sabendo que era um esforço inútil. Ela e Abby revezavam entre compressões e respirações. Já estavam há mais de quinze minutos tentando ressuscitar, sem contar que não faziam idéia de a quanto tempo ele estava naquele estado. Não havia dúvida, não havia mais chances para ele.  
  
Kerry olhou para o pai do garoto (o cara grandão), o olhar dele era pura apreensão. Ela sentiu pena, com certeza perder um filho não era nada bom, a sensação era horrível.  
  
De repente Abby olhou espantada para o garoto.  
  
- Ele tem pulso. – informou Abby  
  
- Oh céus!  
  
- E agora?  
  
- Ele precisa ser operado agora – Ela disse olhando para o pai.  
  
- Tá esperando o quê, medicazinha de merda?  
  
- Eu preciso de material, equipamento...  
  
- Faça com o que tem, e se ele morrer...  
  
- Não é suficiente, se já seria complicado com os aparelhos, imagine sem!  
  
- Não quero saber, você vai tentar, e é obrigada a conseguir ouviu bem?  
  
- Ouvi, mas as chances de ele sobreviver são muito remotas.  
  
O grandão já com raiva da Kerry deu-lhe um belo de um tapa na cara que a fez perder o equilíbrio. Ela teve que se segurar na mesa de cirurgia para não cair. Abby observou tudo aquilo, supôs que na próxima vez ele a desmontaria.  
  
Ainda meio tonta, Kerry continuou de pé. Ela disse que precisaria de ajuda, se Abby poderia ajudá-la.  
  
- Não! A mocinha corajosa fica aí mesmo! Quietinha! - disse ele, de prontidão.  
  
Ainda apoiada na mesa de cirurgia, Kerry pediu que Abby pegasse tudo o que encontrasse naquela sala para que pudesse executar a cirurgia. Estava cada vez ficando com mais ódio daquele homem.  
  
E assim Abby o fez. Vasculhou todos os cantos, em busca de algo que pudesse ser útil à Kerry.  
  
Quando Abby pegou os equipamentos, Kerry começou a abrí-lo, devagar e com precisão, tomando mais cuidado que necessário, afinal, da vida daquele garoto dependia a vida das duas.  
  
- Pronto, já pegou gatinha. Agora se manda daí! - mandou o magrinho, mascando um chiclete.  
  
Abby ficou com nojo daquele "projeto de gente".  
  
Nisso, Kerry que já estava "dentro" do garoto, soltou um:  
  
- Oh, meu Deus! Isso não vai durar muito. - ela fechou o rosto e soltou o bisturi.  
  
- Que é que tu tá fazendo, coroa! Continua!!! - o pai do garoto, levantando a voz.  
  
- Isso é ridículo, ele já está morto!  
  
Nesse mesmo instante, no outro canto da sala, o magrinho tentava passar o tempo, com o que mais gostava: mulher. Ele se aproximou de Abby, que ainda estava de pé, olhando de longe, e colou as mãos sobre seus ombros.Ela esquivou o rosto e ele se aproximou mais, olhou bem nos olhos dela e disse:  
  
- Docinho, eu não vou te machucar... muito! Eu prometo que não vai doer. - e tentou beijar o pescoço de Abby.  
  
Ela se esquivou dele e viu Kerry recebendo mais uma porrada e o grandão mandou-a substituí-la, pois havia desmaiado... Abby ficou dividida em ajudar Weaver e ver o garoto, mas optou pelo garoto devido às circunstâncias.  
  
Ela respirou fundo e começou a recapitular mentalmente tudo que já havia estudado e visto os médicos fazerem.  
  
Como o garoto já estava aberto, ela teve que redobrar os cuidados, calculando cada movimento que fazia. Ela começou a suar frio e algumas vezes, parava, fechava os olhos e mentalizava. Em sua cabeça, passavam centenas de procedimentos, cortes, curvas, órgãos. Mas ela sabia que seria capaz se permanecesse calma... o que realmente não estava acontecendo.  
  
Aquela arma apontada para ela... Weaver ali desmaiada podendo estar muito ferida internamente... Mas tinha que ter confiança em si mesma. "Eu sou capaz, eu sei disso." Pensou. Suas mãos tremiam. Precisava estar calma... calma... calma... ela repetia em sua mente.  
  
Sua respiração estava alterada, seu coração disparado, suas pernas estavam bambas. Não deixaria que isso a interferisse, afinal em breve conseguiria voltar para a escola de medicina e teria que fazer isso repetidas vezes, portanto era só uma questão de calma.  
  
Aos poucos as cartas foram se desembaralhando, as coisas pareciam mais claras e ela, conseqüentemente, estava mais calma.  
  
No momento crucial da cirurgia, o grandão, irritado com a demora e sem nenhum parecer, começou a berrar novamente:  
  
- Sua vadia, se meu filho morrer, eu juro que você vai desejar nunca ter nascido!!!  
  
Ao ouvir o grito do traficante, Abby realmente levou um grande susto. Tão grande e com conseqüências tão desastrosas.  
  
- Aí, não!!!- ela deixou escapar.  
  
No mesmo segundo, o grandão olhou para ela com olhos fulminantes.  
  
- Escuta aqui!!!!!!! Eu vou te matar, você tá entendendo?  
  
Weaver começou a voltar a si no momento em que o grandão estava indo para cima de Abby. Ela tentou se levantar, mas uma dor lancinante na região das costelas a impediu.  
  
Abby foi caminhando para trás enquanto tentava se afastar, de repente sua visão pegou Weaver olhando para ela assustada e com uma expressão horrível de dor. O grandão percebeu e olhou para a que estava no chão.  
  
O cara que trouxe o garoto olhou para Weaver e viu que ela não tinha condições de operá-lo, a única chance dele era se a enfermeira operasse, mas ela não conseguiria fazer morta...  
  
- Chefe – ele se pôs entre Abby e o grandão - se mata-la aí mesmo que o Jim não têm chances. Se ela não souber a coroa pode ajuda-la, ir dizendo o que ela tem que fazer... sei lá algo do tipo.  
  
O grandão olhou para a ele, olhou para Abby e finalmente para Weaver.  
  
- É...acho que tu pode ter razão.  
  
- Você acha que consegue, com a ajuda dela? - disse, chegando bem perto dela, ainda nervoso.  
  
Abby só tremeu a cabeça, confirmando.  
  
O carinha se aproximou de Weaver, que tentou se afastar, mas não conseguiu. Ele pediu para ela ficar calma, ajudou-a a levantar, mas ela não conseguiu, a dor nas costelas era quase insuportável. Então ela disse para que fosse lhe falando o que via e fazia, para que pudesse lhe guiar.  
  
Abby sugeriu lhe dar morfina para que a dor aliviasse, mas Kerry não aceitou, pois ia ficar meio grogue com o remédio.  
  
Então, com Abby sendo seus olhos e suas mãos, Kerry foi lhe explicando como devia proceder.  
  
Abby estava mais confiante, pois com a ajuda de Weaver tinha certeza que iria conseguir. Mas em compensação, Kerry não estava nada feliz com aquela situação, estava nervosa, com medo de passar alguma instrução errada, afinal não podia ver o estado do paciente e tinha um homem completamente descontrolado com uma arma sendo apontada para as duas.  
  
Logo tudo foi tomando seus conformes. Abby conseguir consertar o que tinha feito e poderia-se dizer que a cirurgia fora um sucesso, contando com as escassez de luz, equipamentos e remédios.  
  
- Eu preciso fechá-lo, preciso de material - disse ela, sem querer nem olhar para a cara do grandão.  
  
Os quatro traficantes se entreolharam e os três ficaram na expectativa, esperando o chefe dizer algo.  
  
- E o que você quer que eu faça, vocês duas são médicas aqui não eu! - disse o grandão numa tentativa de se defender.  
  
Kerry disfarçou uma risada, aquilo era hilário, o homem que havia espancado-a, agora estava na defensiva...  
  
- Ela precisa de um kit sutura, se tiver deve estar ali no armário. - informou Kerry.  
  
- Como assim "se tiver" !?!?!? - o grandão estava ficando nervoso de novo.  
  
- Ora, nós estamos em uma parte desativada do hospital, você acha que repõem materiais em uma sala de cirurgia que não é utilizada? Estou surpresa por Abby ter conseguido realizar a cirurgia! - Kerry sabia que iria apanhar novamente, mas não resistiu, teve que falar.  
  
- Sua vagabunda! – ele veio pra cima dela. Kerry virou o rosto, mas para a surpresa de todos ali, o mesmo homem que a ajudou anteriormente se colocou entre os dois.  
  
- Chefe, calma, eu sei que tu ta nervoso por causa do Jim, mas bater nela novamente não vai adiantar nada... Veja como ela já está, nem de pé ela consegue ficar mais, e aliás, elas são a nossa única chance de sair daqui.  
  
O grandão abaixou a mão e foi até o armário que Kerry tinha indicado anteriormente e achou um pacote, mostrou-o para Abby e ela disse que era bem esse.  
  
Abby enxugou o suor da testa com o braço e iniciou a sutura.

- - - - - -  
  
Enquanto isso, no outro lado do hospital, Carter teve um momento de reflexão. Ao ir até o seu armário, achou uma foto de Abby, caída bem ao fundo. Ele pegou-a e olhou atentamente, por vários minutos. Sentou numa cadeira e começou a pensar.  
  
A briga do dia anterior foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, não iria se perdoar nunca se algo acontecesse a ela.  
  
A cada momento que olhava pra foto, imagens dos felizes momentos que ele passara com ela retornavam a sua mente.  
  
Carter estava sozinho com seus pensamentos quando Chunny apareceu dizendo que tinha alguém ao telefone querendo falar com Abby, mas não sabiam o que dizer.  
  
- Quem é? - perguntou Carter  
  
- Eu não sei, apenas disseram que era pra eu vir chamar o senhor.  
  
Carter colocou a foto de Abby no bolso direito da calça e foi em direção a recepção.  
  
Pegou o telefone e teve a maior surpresa, quando, do outro da linha, falou quem ele menos podia e queria esperar nesse momento.  
  
- Abby? - Carter reconheceu a voz de Luka do outro lado.  
  
- Não! - ele disse, o mais áspero possível.  
  
- Carter? Eu posso falar com a Abby? - disse Luka cordialmente.  
  
- Luka, que inferno! Que diabos você quer com ela agora?!?!?!- ele ficou realmente irritado com a ligação.  
  
- Eu quero falar com ela! E você não precisa ter um ataque, eu só quero falar pra ela o que você não deixou eu falar ontem!  
  
- Por favor, Luka! Você só pode estar brincando... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você ainda tem coragem me falar isso?  
  
- Por favor digo eu! Carter, eu não vou fazer nada com ela, só quero falar, isso se vossa majestade deixar.  
  
- Não, você não pode falar com ela! O máximo que eu posso fazer é dar um recado! - ele estava, agora, muito mais irritado.  
  
- Hei! Calma... Você está sendo infantil. Posso saber o motivo da sua irritação?  
  
À alguns metros de John, dois policias que estavam conversando, sentados, se levantaram rapidamente, em direção ao corredor central. Carter viu aquilo e ficou angustiado por não poder saber o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Colocando a mão no telefone, ele perguntou à um outro, que passava por ele correndo:  
  
- Hei! O que está acontecendo, acharam alguma coisa???????? - já se podia até ver um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.  
  
- Não sei, estou indo ver o que é! - e foi se juntar ao outros.  
  
Carter até cogitou bater o telefone na cara de Luka e sair correndo, mas teve consciência de que seria melhor esperar.  
  
Carter não sabia se devia ficar feliz ou preocupado com a notícia. Apenas temia pelo falo de Abby poder estar ferida.  
  
- Caramba!!!!! - ouviu alguém dizer.  
  
- O que foi? - ele perguntou sentindo um aperto no peito.  
  
Não houve resposta, Carter desligou o telefone na cara de Luka e foi saber o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Um alvoroço havia se formado na entrada corredor onde estavam os policiais. Carter foi se aproximando e ouvia comentários como: "Meu Deus!" ou "Isso não é possível". O aperto que sentia no peito foi crescendo cada vez mais, dando espaço a uma profunda sensação de desolação.  
  
- Afinal, o que está acontecendo????????- ele soltou um berro no meio de todo mundo! Todos olharam para ele, assustados. Ele se apoiou contra o vidro e se desesperou.  
  
- Dr. Carter. Desculpe, ainda não temos nenhuma notícia. A única coisa que podemos afirmar é que as duas vítimas estão nas mão dos traficantes...e estão aqui dentro!  
  
- Quantos ele são?- perguntou, desolado.  
  
- Não temos certeza... Três ou quatro.  
  
- Por enquanto quatro, senhor! - disse um outro policial - Três estão mortas, uma está gravemente ferida, já tem médicos cuidando dele.  
  
- Quatro? Você está me dizendo que a minha mulher está no poder de quatro traficantes de marcar maior?  
  
- Não temos certeza.  
  
- Ainda - completou o chefe de polícia.  
  
- Meu Deus! Vocês querem me matar!?!?!  
  
- Por favor, nos acompanhe - pediu o chefe.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Queremos que você identifique umas das vítimas. De acordo com a sua descrição, temo que seja a sua esposa.  
  
Carter ficou em estado de choque. Não podia andar ou falar. Ele só olhava para o corredor, vendo o policial andar por ele e olhar pra traz, chamando- o.  
  
- Sinto muito, senhor, mas o senhor precisa reconhecer o corpo.  
  
Carter andou pelo corredor lentamente, parecendo estar indo para a cadeira elétrica. Um vazio havia tomado conta dele, seu cérebro trabalhava lentamente, ainda processava a informação de que Abby estava morta.  
  
Quem o via, parecia ver um moribundo, seu olhar nada demonstrava, assim como expressão em seu rosto.  
  
Ao entrar na sala, que vinha antes da sala onde estava o corpo, John tremeu. Suando frio, ele abriu a porta. Um corpo estava estirado no chão, em cima de uma poça de sangue. O corpo de Carter congelou ao vê-lo.  
  
- E então doutor? É ela? – perguntou o policial tentando entender o sofrimento dele e sendo o mais solidário possível.  
  
Angustiantes minutos de silêncio se seguiram, Carter não disse absolutamente nada, continuou ali parado feito um zumbi. Até que caiu ajoelhado no chão e começou a chorar compulsivamente.  
  
O policial também encontrou-se numa difícil situação. De pé, atrás de Carter, também estava sem ação. Já estava acostumado a passar situações semelhantes, mas nunca tinha visto nada igual. O choro de Carter, todo o amor que ele demonstrava sentir pela "tal" Abby, era raro.  
  
Não havia dúvida, de que ela era mesmo a Abby, fez um gesto para que seus homens e o resto do pessoal do hospital o deixassem a sós com o corpo.  
  
- Mas isso é contra as regras. – disse o auxiliar o chefe de polícia.  
  
- Olha bem pra ele, acho que podemos quebrar essa regra, não acha?  
  
O auxiliar não falou nada, simplesmente suspirou e saiu. O policial olhou para John, que ainda chorava. "É, Charlie, você está amolecendo com a idade." Pensou e se virou para sair, mas foi interrompido por Carter que disse algo.  
  
Carter virou-se para ele, com um leve sorriso no rosto, as lágrimas ainda escorriam pela sua face.  
  
Cada lágrima, era como se fosse fogo, queimava sua pele. Ele olhou para Charlie, ainda de joelhos e resmungou mais alguma coisa.  
  
- Eu não entendi pode ser mais claro! – Charlie perguntou estranhando o sorrisinho no rosto do médico.  
  
- Eu sabia!!! Eu sabia!!! No fundo eu sabia!!!!! - ele abriu um enorme sorriso, apertou o rosto de Charlie, que olhava para ele assustado, e continuou - Não é ela! Não é ela!!! Minha mulher, minha Abby está viva.  
  
Charlie olhou para John com uma cara tipo "ponto de interrogação".  
  
- Essa não é a minha Abby, não é ela.  
  
- Não?- ele continuou não entendendo.  
  
- Nâo! Abby está viva!!!!!!  
  
De repente o auxiliar do chefe apareceu preocupado.  
  
- Está tudo bem? - perguntou ele.  
  
- Tudo! Tudo ótimo!- John respondeu, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.  
  
De repente a felicidade de Carter foi se esvaindo pouco a pouco, dando lugar à mesma preocupação que estava anteriormente. Se Abby não estava morta (Graças à Deus), ela ainda corria perigo.  
  
- Alguma notícia? - ele voltou a ficar angustiado.  
  
- Não, Dr. Sinto muito. - o auxiliar disse.  
  
- Abby não está morta, e agora o faremos?  
  
- Continuaremos as buscas, aliás, a outra também continua desaparecida, a Dra. Weaver.  
  
- Ah, é... - Carter deixou transparecer que aquilo não lhe importava muito.  
  
Carter olhou para a moça que estava estirada no chão, analisou atentamente, era uma enfermeira da ala da neurologia. Sentiu-se triste por ela, mas ao mesmo feliz por não ser Abby que estava ali.  
  
No mesmo instante que Carter se levantou, mais aliviada, Abby dera o último ponto no garoto. Ao terminar, ela respirava bem mais aliviada. Era como se ela tivesse tirado uma arma de sua cabeça, salvado sua vida, salvando aquele garoto.  
  
- Terminou? - disse o grandão, um tanto quanto mais calmo.  
  
- Sim - ela respondeu, sem muito o que temer.  
  
Então foi ver como Kerry estava. Apenas de olhar, notava-se que ela não estava bem, o lábio inferior estava inchado e o corte na testa não estava lá muito bonito.  
  
- Onde dói? – perguntou Abby se abaixando para examina-la.  
  
- Na região da costela.  
  
- Lado direito ou esquerdo?  
  
- Esquerdo.  
  
Abby verificou e constatou que o grandão fizera o favor de quebrar as costelas de Kerry, e pelo que conseguira ver no 'exame', qualquer movimento brusco que ela fizesse poderia ter o pulmão perfurado.  
  
- Sinto dizer, Doutora, mas a senhora precisa de um médico. – disse tentando "quebrar o gelo".  
  
- Jura? Nem tinha percebido...- Kerry respondeu num tom sarcástico, devido à dor.  
  
Abby virou para o grandão, esperando alguma reação dele. Começou a pensar no que deveria fazer, o problema é que não havia o que fazer. Ela teria que dar um jeito de por as costelas quebradas no lugar, mas não tinha como fazer sem o equipamento necessário.  
  
- Dra. Weaver, eu preciso de material pra poder mexer na sua costela, mas não tem...  
  
- Então deixe como está, também tenho que fazer exames pra ver a posição do osso, coisa e tal. - disse Kerry tentando arranjar uma posição que fizesse suas costelas doerem menos.  
  
Abby viu que ela estava sentindo muita dor e insistiu em dar morfina, mas recusou novamente.  
  
- Sempre soube que era teimosa, mas não sabia que era tanto. – disse Abby  
  
Kerry deu um pequeno sorriso, ainda sentindo muita dor. Abby olhou para o grandão e deu o ultimato:  
  
- Pronto, eu cumpri a minha parte. Operei seu filho, deu tudo certo. Se nada se complicar ele vai ter uma boa recuperação. Agora... POR FAVOR! Deixe me cuidar dela - disse apontando para Weaver.  
  
- Abby! - Kerry gritou.  
  
Abby olhou para ela que pedia que se aproximasse.  
  
- Cala essa boca se não nenhuma de nós sai viva daqui!  
  
Nisso o magrinho se aproximou dela e pegando com força em seu rosto.  
  
- Escuta aqui, gatinha, não se revolta não, porque se não, aí mesmo que vão as duas pro inferno, sacou?  
  
Então ele empurrou Abby para junto de Kerry. Ela se sentou ao lado da chefe com raiva, sua vontade era de socar aquele magrinho. Elas ficaram alguns minutos observando os traficantes, eles discutiam uma forma de saírem dali.  
  
Sentadas no chão, sentindo-se impotentes, ali, presas à quatro caras... Tudo e nada passava por suas cabeças ao mesmo.  
  
Por incrível que pareça, Kerry foi quem puxou assunto 1o.  
  
- E então, como ficaram você e o Carter?  
  
- O que!? - Abby foi pega de surpresa, o centro de fofocas do P.S. não perdia tempo.  
  
- Você e o Carter brigaram ontem.  
  
- Quem foi que te contou?  
  
- Ninguém me contou, eu ouvi, aliás, todo o P.S. ouviu...  
  
Abby não soube onde enfiar a cara...Afinal, não era todo dia que sua chefe lhe perguntava sobre seu ex-namorado. Aliás, não era todos os dias que Kerry Weaver se intrometia na vida pessoal de seus subalternos.  
  
Kerry percebeu o modo surpreso que Abby a olhava e riu  
  
- Ai, droga! - ela levou a mão a região dolorida - eu não posso rir... E então, Abby, como vocês ficaram??  
  
Abby realmente estava embaraçada, não sabia o que responder.  
  
- Bom, nós...é..Desculpa, Dra. Weaver, mas agora a senhora me pegou.- Abby deu um sorriso amarelo  
  
- Oh, Abby, por favor, deixe o "Dra. Weaver" para quando não estivermos correndo risco de vida, pode me chamar de Kerry.  
  
Abby deu um sorriso mais amigo, mas não parava de se perguntar "Afinal, o que deu nela?". Desde quando ela se interessava pela vida de alguém do hospital?  
  
Kerry continuou encarando-a. Ela desviou o olhar, e ao voltar, Weaver continuava.  
  
- Então, não vai mesmo me responder???  
  
"Meu Deus!" Abby exclamou em pensamento.  
  
- Eu e Jon... Carter não nos falamos desde a briga.  
  
- E por que não? - Kerry estava realmente muito interessada no assunto.  
  
- Porque... - ela estava desesperada, não sabia como agir.  
  
- Vamos, Abby. Não precisar ter medo. - ela sorriu - Medo é o que menos você deve ter, diante da situação na qual nos encontramos.  
  
Abby soltou um suspiro e amarrou o cabelo novamente, parecendo mais à vontade para falar, apesar de ainda achar estranho conversar sobre esse tipo de assunto com ela.  
  
- Eu não sei o que deu nele ontem, estava completamente descontrolado e enfurecido. Luka e eu estávamos conversando aí ele chegou e começou a bater no Luka, disse-me umas barbaridades e tudo saiu do controle.  
  
- Você sabe o nome disso, não sabe?- ela perguntou, num tom doce.  
  
Abby se fez de desentendida.  
  
- Abby, já que ninguém está nos escutando, fora esses malucos ai... - Abby estranhou. Ela tinha bom humor às vezes - Olha, eu conheço o Carter há um bom tempo, mais tempo do que você. Já o vi com tudo quanto é tipo de mulher. Ele saiu com muitas, se divertiu com algumas, gostou de poucas, mas só ama uma!  
  
Abby franziu o cenho.  
  
- Eu nunca o vi tratar uma mulher do jeito que ele te trata. - Kerry desviou o olhar – Abby, eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra falar de sentimentos, mas posso falar abertamente sobre o que vejo, eu vejo os olhos dele brilharem na sua presença e isso é algo grandioso demais quando se trata de John Carter.  
  
Abby estava chocada. Nunca esperaria isso de Kerry Weaver, uma mulher tão forte, determinada, seca, sempre tão curta e grossa! Mostrara-se um pouco mais gentil, amiga...  
  
- Mas Dra. Weaver...  
  
- Kerry!  
  
- Desculpa, isso é estranho! - e deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
Kerry calou-se, ficou um tempo olhando para o vazio, como se estivesse lembrando de algo, alguma memória distante...  
  
- Algum problema, dou... Kerry? – perguntou Abby  
  
- Não, estou apenas pensando se vamos conseguir sair daqui.  
  
- Eu espero que sim.  
  
- É o que eu espero também - disse Kerry fria e distante.  
  
Abby sentiu a frivolidade da chefe. "Sabia que a Weaver versão amiguinha não ia durar muito" Pensou. Então resolveu ficar quieta na sua. Mas de repente Kerry olhou-a e perguntou:  
  
- Você pretende desculpar o Carter?  
  
"Caramba!" A cada minuto uma surpresa.  
  
- Não sei, depende da desculpa que ele vai me dar.  
  
Mais alguns minutos de silencio, Abby resolveu não pensar nada a respeito de Kerry. Os traficantes conversavam entre si, ainda discutiam uma forma de saírem dali. Já haviam surgido várias hipóteses, mas não tinham chegado a nenhuma conclusão.  
  
Weaver continuou insistindo no mesmo assunto:  
  
- Depende da desculpa que ele vai te dar, ou depende da sua fraqueza na hora de respondê-lo?  
  
Abby gelou. Não sabia o que responder. A melhor arma foi se fazer de desentendida.  
  
- Desculpa, não entendi.  
  
- Quero dizer, você ainda o quer, mas não quer dar o braço a torcer. Então vai depender do que ele falar, de como falar... Se você vai conseguir permanecer tão segura de si, ou vai se derreter... - ela deu um sorriso, para amenizar as duras palavras que acabara de dizer.  
  
- Kerry, você tem filhos?  
  
Weaver não se surpreendeu perante a mudança tão brusca de assunto, mas pensou em dar um tempo pra ela respirar, e depois voltaria no assunto.  
  
- Não, apesar do fato de eu sempre querer ter pelo menos um. – ela sorriu tristemente.  
  
- Mas por que não teve?  
  
- Por vários motivos, falta de tempo, dinheiro... falta de condições psicológicas e físicas, falta de um bom homem pra ser o pai... – ela suspirou e então continuou – Tem coisas que quando não são pra acontecer, elas simplesmente não acontecem.  
  
- Realmente...  
  
- E você, por não teve filhos com seu marido? Você era casada, não era?  
  
Inocentemente, Weaver tinha tocado no ponto fraco de Abby: filhos. Uma ferida que ainda doía muito dentro dela. Apenas em escutar a palavra, "filhos", imagens retornaram a sua cabeça. Ela tentou fugir do assunto, novamente...  
  
- Eu não gosto de falar sobre esse assunto. - e baixou a cabeça mais uma vez.  
  
Kerry olhou para ela, confusa. Nem passava por sua cabeça, quantas coisas Abby já passara. Mas aquele sofrimento implícito, na sua frente, foi cativando-a. De repente ela percebeu que poderia ajudar Abby, e por que? Abby também poderia ajudá-la, afinal, Kerry não sabia o significado da palavra "amigo" há muito tempo.  
  
- Pra mim também não é nada fácil... - disse tristemente. Abby se surpreendeu com o comentário. Acharia agora semelhanças na vida delas? Kerry resolveu continuar...  
  
- Eu já engravidei uma vez, enquanto ainda estava casada.  
  
Abby se surpreendeu novamente!  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Eu perdi o bebê. Já estava no quarto mês.  
  
- Que triste... - respondeu instintivamente.  
  
- Eu conheci uma pessoa que foi muito boa para mim. Era como um conto de fadas, que toda mulher espera. Mas talvez eu fosse diferente... Existiam coisas tão simples, e eu as deixava tão confusas. Com a perda do bebê, tudo se complicou mais ainda. Mas ele era um bom homem...  
  
- Você ainda tem contato com ele?  
  
- Não, logo após o divorcio ele recebeu uma excelente proposta de emprego num hospital de Boston, o que me aliviou de ter que cruzar com ele todos os dias no hospital em que trabalhávamos na época.  
  
- Ele também era médico?  
  
- Era sim... Nós nos conhecemos na faculdade. Estava um ano a minha frente.  
  
- Parece o nosso carma... Nós, mulheres, envolvidas com a medicina, nos apaixonarmos por médicos galanteadores e depois... – Kerry deu um meio sorriso.  
  
Abby sorriu em resposta, sentiu que ela voltaria a lhe fazer perguntar a respeito de seu relacionamento com Carter, e sinceramente ela não estava com a mínima vontade de falar sobre esse assunto.  
  
- E... Por que vocês se divorciaram? – ela perguntou meio hesitante, mas não que ria que Kerry voltasse a insistir no assunto John Carter.  
  
- Diversos motivos... Aqueles de sempre, sabe? Desgaste da relação...- Weaver se sentiu meio acuada.  
  
- Só isso?- Abby questionou, notando uma certa apreensão por parte dela.  
  
Kerry sorriu timidamente.  
  
- Depois da perda do bebê, acabamos deixando o casamento cair na rotina.  
  
- Rotina... o terror dos casamento perfeitos - disse, sorrindo.  
  
Kerry aproveitou esse momento de descontração e arrancou de novo:  
  
- E você, por que se separou?  
  
Ela fez uma cara estranha, irônica.  
  
- Acho que eu nunca me casei de verdade...Foi uma daquelas paixões adolescentes, sem futuro, que eu quis que desse certo.  
  
- Você nunca pensou em se casar novamente?  
  
- Não! Eu aprendi a lição. Como diz o ditado: errar uma vez é humano, persistir no erro é burrice. – Ela disse sorrindo, mas sem encarar Weaver.  
  
- Se você encontrar o homem certo não é burrice.  
  
- Acontece que o homem certo ainda não apareceu.  
  
- Vai aparecer, você é nova ainda tem tempo... Só não espere demais.  
  
- Esperar demais? E como eu vou saber o tempo certo? Achar a pessoa certa? Por acaso ele vem com uma etiqueta escrito "a pessoa certa?" - ela contestou, chegando num clima agradável com Kerry.  
  
- Infelizmente não. O tempo é algo relativo. E quanto ao saber se é a pessoa certa... acho você sente que é ELE, o cara, o seu príncipe encantado, sua alma gêmea.  
  
- Acho que vou começar a reparar mais em todo mundo que passa por mim - disse num tom irônico e divertido.  
  
- Tem certeza que você ainda precisa procurar muito?  
  
"Será Possível?? Que insistência!!!", pensou Abby.  
  
Kerry notou a expressão dela.  
  
- Tudo bem, não toco mais nesse assunto, mas vou adverti-la de uma coisa: a gente só passa a dar valor quando perde. Digo isso por experiência própria.  
  
Weaver percebeu que talvez tivesse falado um pouco demais. Não que Abby não precisasse ouvir isso, mas digamos que o momento não era lá muito apropriado.  
  
As palavras de Kerry não haviam alertado-a sobre John, mas sobre o seu bebê. Lembrou-se imediatamente do aborto que fizera há anos atrás e da culpa que ainda sentia por ter "matado" seu filho.  
  
Seu olhar foi tomado por uma profunda tristeza, e as lembranças invadiam- lhe a mente. Dor tinha se tornado algo natural com o passar do tempo. Sentia-se péssima. Por que tirara o seu filho? Medo, covardia. Não tivera coragem para assumir a doença que ele ou ela talvez tivesse.  
  
Kerry viu a repentina tristeza que tomara conta de Abby, e sentiu-se péssima pelo seu comentário.  
  
- Abby... Desculpe-me...  
  
- Não precisa se desculpar... Há alguns anos eu... abortei o meu bebê. – Ela respirou fundo e começou a relatar o ocorrido para Kerry – Eu tive medo, medo de que ele ou ela tivessem a doença da minha mãe... Ela é bipolar, eu já passei por tantas coisas por coisa da doença dela que acho que fiquei traumatizada... eu fui covarde, eu não tive coragem de assumir meu filho e talvez ele nem viesse com a doença... – então Abby desabou e começou a chorar.  
  
Kerry não sabia o que dizer... Sabia que lidar com uma pessoa bipolar não era nada fácil, e que seria muito difícil ter um filho assim. Ela abraçou Abby numa tentativa de conforta-la.  
  
- Eu sou uma péssima pessoa... – ela disse entre soluços.  
  
- Não diga isso, você teve medo, você errou, você já aprendeu a lição... Não fique se culpando.  
  
- Mas eu não fui forte o bastante, e isso foi uma covardia. E covardia foi principalmente eu nunca...-disse, soluçando.  
  
- Não vá me dizer que você nunca contou para o seu marido?  
  
Abby nem precisou escutar a pergunta até o final. Balançava a cabeça, confirmando e se punindo.  
  
- Meu sonho sempre foi ter um filho, e quando isso estava para acontecer, eu estraguei tudo. E traí a confiança do Richard.  
  
- Abby, meu Deus! Não é questão de trair confiança! Isso foi errado? Sim! Mas passar por uma coisa dessas sozinha? Você não fez isso por que não tinha cabeça, imaturidade...Pelo contrário! Você teve que ter muita cabeça pra fazer isso! Foi o seu sonho contra o seu pesadelo.  
  
Abby continuava chorando.  
  
- Você nunca contou isso à ninguém? - perguntou, achando meio impossível.  
  
- Eu contei à minha mãe, há alguns anos atrás.  
  
- Não, eu quero dizer...Você não dividiu essa dor com ninguém, naquela época?  
  
Ela negou com a cabeça.  
  
- Eu imagino como deve ter sido difícil pra você ter agüentado esse fardo sobre você durante todos esses anos e sozinha... – disse Kerry com Abby ainda soluçando em seus braços.  
  
- O mais difícil foi encarar o Richard e ter que esconder isso dele. Pior foi quando ele me contou que iria se casar novamente que sempre quis ter filhos, eu me senti péssima, afinal eu podia ter dado um filho a ele, mas eu acabei com esse sonho... tanto dele quanto meu...  
  
- Eu sei que prometi não tocar no assunto, mas e o Carter, sabe disso? Pelo menos pra ele você contou?  
  
- Não. - disse, limpando as lágrimas e tentando parar de chorar.  
  
Nisso um dos traficantes, o mais magrinho, que estava escutando a conversa das duas soltou um:  
  
- Oh... Que peninha... – fingindo-se tocado e caiu na gargalhada.  
  
- Ow! Quer fazer o favor de prestar atenção aqui!? Deixa elas ali, pelo menos não tão enchendo o saco e nem tentando fugir.  
  
-Ai, ta bom, pô! Só estava me sentido tocado com a historinha da gatinha aí.- respondeu, ainda em tom muito irônico.  
  
Enquanto isso, do outro lado do hospital, as buscas continuavam. Muitas enfermeiras já haviam indo embora, cada vez o P.S ficava mais e mais vazio.  
  
E quanto mais vazio o P.S ficavam, mais angustiante John se mostrava.  
  
- Carter, você precisa comer alguma coisa.- disse Susan, se preocupando de Carter não ter comida nada o dia todo.  
  
- Eu não estou com fome.  
  
- Olha, eu trouxe um lanche pra você. Não é grande coisa, mas é melhor do que nada. Vamos, coma.  
  
Carter olhou para as mãos de Susan e pegou o lanche; olhou e pôs no banco ao lado dele. Diante disso, Susan foi até o banco, pegou o lanche nas mãos e sentou do lado dele. Abrindo o lanche, ela continuou insistindo com ele:  
  
- Tudo bem. Faz o seguinte: não coma nada. Quando a encontrarem, você mal terá forças para abraça-la.  
  
John deu uma longa piscada e pegou o lanche para começar a come-lo, e o teria feito se não fosse por...  
  
- Dr. Carter, telefone pro senhor.  
  
- Quem é?  
  
-Não disse, mas me parece ser o Dr. Kovac. - respondeu Chunny, que atendeu a última ligação, antes de também ir para casa.  
  
Susan e Carter trocaram olhares.  
  
- Carter, deixa que eu falo com ele. Você não está com cabeça para isso...- tentou ajudar Susan, em vão.  
  
- Não, se ele quer falar comigo, é comigo que ele vai falar. - tentou responder, respirando fundo e indo em direção à recepção.  
  
Quando se aproximou do telefone deixou sua mão escorregar até o aparelho, ele hesitou para atender.  
  
- Dr. Carter! – ele informou.  
  
- Carter, por que você desligou o telefone na minha cara?!?!- começou, inconformado.  
  
- Porque eu quis!  
  
- Escuta aqui, o meu lance não era nem com você. Vê se pára de se meter na minha vida, e chama logo a Abby pra mim!  
  
- Meu Deus! Por que VOCÊ não pára de se meter na minha vida e da minha mulher?  
  
Luka deu uma longa gargalhada.  
  
- Sua? Por Deus, não me faça rir, Carter! Todo mundo sabe quem ela não quer mais nada com você!  
  
- Isso não é da sua conta, tá ouvindo!?  
  
- Por favor, Carter. Da sua enorme incapacidade de conseguir o quer, todo o hospital já sabe. Agora você poderia fazer o grande favor de avisar a Abby que eu não fui pra África e estou no telefone, querendo falar com ela!- ele gritou.  
  
- África? - Carter ficou confuso  
  
- É, eu não fui pra África. Vai me dizer que você não está sabendo?  
  
Antes que John pudesse dar qualquer resposta, ele continuou.  
  
- Ah, desculpe. Eu me esqueci que ao invés de você escutar o que ela tinha pra te dizer ontem a noite, você começou a ter aquele chilique nervoso!  
  
- Claro que eu tive que ter um chilique, afinal você estava quase se amassando com ela! Eu aceitaria qualquer coisa, menos ser chamando de corno!!!  
  
- Amassando??? Dá um tempo...- disse, abismado.  
  
- Dá um tempo você, aproveita e some da minha vida e da vida da Abby! - Carter já estava cansando daquela discussão.  
  
- Você é muito infantil, cara. Deve ser por isso que ela se cansou de você e te deu um chute!  
  
- Ela me deu um chute!? Não fala sobre o que você não sabe!  
  
- Coitada...agora você vai espalhar que você deu o fora nela? Faça-me um favor!!!!  
  
- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas não, eu não dei um fora nela e ela também não me deu um chute como você diz.  
  
- Cansei de brigar com você. Chama ela, pelo amor de Deus, antes que quem tenha um chilique seja eu!  
  
- Nossa! Estou morrendo de medo de ver Luka Kovac tendo um chilique.  
  
- Carter, pára de ser criança! Do jeito que as coisas já estão ruins pro seu lado, não me custa arruinar a sua vida mais um pouquinho. Se ontem, que nós não estávamos fazendo nada demais, você já ficou daquele jeito, imagine quando eu fizer.  
  
- Você está me ameaçando ou é impressão minha?  
  
- Ameaçar? "Magina", isso não faz meu estilo. - disse Luka num tom completamente debochado.  
  
- Não entendi esse seu tom de deboche. - Carter o desafiou.  
  
- Carter, você vai acabar com o meu cartão telefônico com essa conversa mole.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu também não estou a fim de falar com você, mas antes de eu desligar diz o que você pretende fazer pra me arruinar... Confesso que agora eu fiquei curioso.  
  
- Eu não pretendo fazer nada, não perderia meu tempo com algo tão inútil.  
  
Carter soltou uma longa gargalhada.  
  
- Então não ameace se você não sabe se vai fazer, tá legal? Pra depois você não ficar com essa cara de paspalho.  
  
- Carter, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não vou falar novamente! Chama a Abby!  
  
- Você não vai falar com ela, se você quiser eu dou o recado.  
  
- Como não? Ela não está de plantão hoje?  
  
E agora? John não sabia se dizia a verdade ou se inventava uma história. Se dissesse ele viria ao hospital no mesmo momento e faria de sua vida um inferno, se inventasse uma história para a ausência de Abby podia finalmente se livrar de Luka e ficar a sós com seus pensamentos novamente.  
  
Mas... afinal, quem poderia saber o que aguardava Carter no final de tudo isso. Ele não queria pensar no pior, mas e se algo terrível acontecesse? Luka só saberia quando tudo não tivesse mais volta? John não se agüentaria de arrependimento.  
  
Tudo passou por sua cabeça nos poucos segundo que ele ficou em silêncio, enquanto Luka "procurava" por ele no telefone.  
  
- Carter? Carter?  
  
Talvez fosse melhor que Luka soubesse da verdade, talvez fosse melhor que viesse ao hospital, talvez ele pudesse ajudar, talvez fosse melhor acabar com toda esse perrengue...  
  
- Luka, hoje uns traficantes foram trazidos para o hospital... – e contou pra ele tudo que tinha acontecido, o sumiço de Abby e Weaver, as vítimas, a apreensão de todos...  
  
Ao finalizar o relato, Carter ficou esperando uma resposta de Luka, mas do outro lago da ligação só veio o silêncio.  
  
- Luka? – nada – Luka?  
  
Luka estava estático. Segurava o telefone, mantinha os olhos presos a um ponto imaginário. Estava chocado. Sabia que o County não era o lugar mais seguro do mundo, mas nunca imaginou que algo de tipo pudesse acontecer e pior jamais passou pela sua cabeça ver Abby e Kerry presas nas mãos de quatro traficantes.  
  
- LUKA!!!! – Carter gritou dando um susto nele.  
  
- Carter, eu estou indo pro hospital.  
  
- Mas Luka, não sei se você poderia ajudar...  
  
Carter paralisou. Nem bem acabara de dizer, e Luka desligara o tel na sua cara. "Ele ficou muito preocupado.", pensou.  
  
- Era ele, Carter?- Susan foi ao encontro dele na recepção, pra saber das últimas novidades.  
  
John só balançou a cabeça, confirmando.  
  
- E...?- perguntou, curiosa.  
  
- E...ele está vindo para cá.  
  
Susan se assustou.  
  
- Da África???  
  
Carter se assustou mais do que ela:  
  
- Você também sabia?  
  
-Sabia o que?  
  
- Que ele ia pra África, oras!  
  
- É lógico, quem não sabia?- disse, acreditando que ele também sabia.  
  
- Eu, por exemplo.  
  
- Não vá me dizer que foi por isso que vocês brigaram ontem à noite?- perguntou Susan, ligando uma coisa a outra.  
  
- Nã-ão! Eu nem sabia que ele ia pra África!!! Eu e a Abby brigamos porque eu flagrei os dois num quase amasso! – ele disse na defensiva.  
  
- Ah! Não acredito que você fez isso, Carter!  
  
- Por que não??? Aposto que se você visse qualquer uma dando uns amassos em um namorado seu você também ficaria p da vida. - ele disse e ficou emburrado.  
  
- Carter, mas é diferente!  
  
- Diferente? Por que diferente? É a mesma coisa. Me diz, por que diferente?  
  
-Você quer mesmo que eu diga?  
  
- É lógico que eu quero.- ela já estava começando a ter lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Pelo simples fato de que todos os meus namorados são pra eu me divertir. Por Deus, Carter. Todo mundo nesse hospital, se bobear, todo mundo em Chicago sabe que a Abby ama você, que ela só tem olhos, boca, coração e todo o resto pra você.  
  
- Mas Susan...  
  
Ela tinha se empolgado um pouco:  
  
- Eu fiquei todos esses anos fora, e quando eu voltei, você havia mudado. Não era mais aquele menino que só fazia besteiras e cantava todas as novas estudantes.Era um homem apaixonado e perdido.Tão perdido que ficou comigo pra tentar fugir.  
  
- Fugir?- um sorriso sarcástico surgiu em seu rosto - Mas por que eu fugiria?  
  
- Fugir dela, de você, da relação de vocês. No fundo eu estava totalmente certa. Acho que a coisa mais correta que eu fiz pra você foi ter te dado aquele alerta do dia daquela palestra sobre Assédio Sexual, lembra?  
  
Carter baixou a cabeça, e também confirmou, com a cabeça.  
  
Susan respirou fundo e olhou dentro dos olhos dele.  
  
- Você acha que eu devo continuar ou você já entendeu a diferença?  
  
Carter deu um sorrisinho de lado.  
  
Susan sorriu afetuosamente.  
  
- Você entendeu. John, agora pára de fazer besteiras e vai ser feliz!!!  
  
Ele sorriu timidamente e a abraçou.

- - - - - -  
  
Abby já estava bem mais calma, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que contava para alguém sobre o seu aborto... Nem para sua mãe havia falado tão abertamente. Mas tinha que admitir estava se sentindo muito melhor depois de ter botado pra fora, e principalmente por ter recebido o apoio de alguém, Kerry, um alguém que jamais imaginou ser capaz de compreender a sua atitude.  
  
Kerry se mostrara uma excelente pessoa escutando-lhe, compreendendo-lhe, amparando-lhe. Por que tal mudança? No meio do hospital ela era tão fria, tão séria... Agora ela estava mais humana, demonstrando amizade, consideração, interesse e até senso de humor. Sem dúvida Abby estava muito surpresa com a atitude de Kerry.  
  
Por que ela não era assim no hospital, junto com as outras pessoas? Teve vontade de conhecer mais dessa Kerry, descobrir o porquê dessa mudança tão repentina de comportamento. Mas como? O melhor jeito era dar sua cara a tapa.  
  
- Kerry, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? Extremamente pessoal? – perguntou relutante.  
  
Ela olhou para Abby com uma expressão séria. "Meu Deus!" Abby exclamou em pensamento.  
  
- Coisa boa não vem, mas faça! – disse Kerry.  
  
Abby abriu a boca várias vezes, mas sua voz não saiu.  
  
- Abby pergunte de uma vez, você está me assustando assim!  
  
- É que eu fico sem jeito, sendo uma coisa tão pessoal...Que todos nesse hospital têm curiosidade de saber, mas não têm coragem.  
  
Kerry soube na hora do que se tratava, sorriu amistosamente e disse:  
  
- Abby, não se preocupe, eu não mordo... ainda!  
  
Abby sorriu timidamente. Alguns segundos se passaram e Kerry a olhou com uma expressão interrogativa querendo que ela perguntasse. "Meu Deus! Ela quer que eu pergunte! Ela vai comer meu fígado... Mas tudo bem, é por uma boa causa. Vai lá Abby, pergunta, não é difícil, manda tudo de uma vez."  
  
- É... que... - só saiam pequenos fragmentos de frases da boca dela.  
  
- Eu não vou facilitar pra você, mocinha! - Kerry disse, sorrindo sarcasticamente.  
  
"Como ela é cruel! Pergunta, Abby, pergunta! É fácil é só perguntar: Kerry, o que aconteceu com a sua perna. Vai lá, manda ver" Abby encarou-a mais uma vez, só que mais uma vez nada saiu de sua boca. Kerry parecia estar se divertindo à beça com a situação dela. "Ha-ha-ha!"  
  
- Vai Abby, pergunta de uma vez! Assim: Kerry, eu gostaria de saber... – ela não ousou completar a frase.  
  
- Ah, você sabe, né?- ela tentou diminuir seu trabalho.  
  
- Sei.- Kerry continuava se divertindo muito com aquela situação.  
  
- Então, é isso.- sorriu, olhando para baixo.  
  
- Isso vai ser mais difícil do que você imaginava.  
  
"Ai caramba!" Abby respirou fundo.  
  
- Kerry, o que aconteceu com a sua perna?  
  
- Viu, doeu? Não, né? Então vamos ao que interessa. O que aconteceu com a minha perna... – Kerry começou a vaguear por entre suas lembranças mais obscuras, até aquele fatídico dia. - Você deve saber que eu fui adotada, não é? Nem precisa responder, todos sabem! As fofocas não correm neste hospital, elas voam!  
  
- Sim, eu sei. Logo que eu entrei pro P.S, ouvi rumores do Dave.  
  
- Então, eu fui adotada depois de quase um ano num orfanato, eu devia ter uns 12, 13 anos.  
  
Abby olhou assustada. Não sabia que fora tão tarde assim.  
  
- Então você conheceu seus pais?  
  
- Sim, quer dizer. Da minha mãe eu quase não me lembro. Mas lembro de meu pai...e como lembro!!!  
  
Abby prestava atenção em cada palavra que ela dizia.  
  
- Da minha mãe eu tenho vagas lembranças, todas elas horríveis. Lembro-me dela chorando, ela quase não sorria... tudo por culpa dele.  
  
- E ela faleceu?  
  
- Não. Bom, não que eu saiba. Eu devia ter uns cinco ou seis anos quando ela foi embora. Fico admirada, ela o agüentou muito.  
  
- Agüentou?  
  
- Meu pai era um alcoólatra, chegava em casa todos os dias podre de bêbado, espancava a minha mãe até ela desmaiar, isso quando não a forçava a fazer certas coisas...  
  
- Alcoólatra?- Abby se sentiu um pouco incomodada, mas não teve tempo pra pensar muito.  
  
- É. Todos os dias eles chegava e fazia a mesma coisa. Sentava no sofá, tirava a camisa e via um pouco de T.V. Se o jantar não estivesse pronto em 5 min, a pancadaria começava. Até que um dia... eu estava brincando no meu quarto e ouvi minha mãe gritar, ela veio pro meu quarto e trancou a porta – Kerry podia ver a cena nitidamente em sua mente. – Ela me abraçou e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Ele batia na porta e a manda abrir, a ameaçava de todas a formas que podia... até que ele desistiu. Na manhã seguinte, quando eu acordei ela tinha ido embora.  
  
Abby olhava estática. Em alguns momentos da conversa, ligava à sua própria mãe, nas crises da doença. Outras, morria de pena de Kerry."Como as pessoas julgam as outras!", pensou, desacreditada.  
  
- Eu saí do meu quarto, já sabendo que ela não estaria lá. Eu tive medo, muito medo.  
  
- E ele estava lá? - perguntou, já envolvida na história.  
  
- Não, ele estava "trabalhando". - disse num tom irônico - Ele saia pela manhã, e voltava só à noite. Eu a procurei por toda casa, em vão. Fiquei no meu quarto, às vezes olhava pela janela. Eu sabia que a minha mãe não iria voltar, mas, toda criança tem muita esperança, sabe?  
  
- E como!  
  
- Ela foi embora e o meu inferno começou.  
  
- Inferno?- perguntou, se fazendo de desentendida. Ela poderia imaginar o que viria.  
  
Apesar de ter superado o trauma da convivência com seu pai, ainda a entristecia o fato de isso ter acontecido. Ela limpou rapidamente uma lágrima que correu por seu rosto.  
  
- Sim Abby, Inferno. Depois que minha mãe foi embora, ele ficou doido de ódio, passou a beber mais do que já bebia...se tornou ainda mais violento...  
  
As lágrimas insistiam em sair de seu refúgio.  
  
- Ele me obrigava a fazer coisas terríveis... Me enojo só de lembrar...  
  
- Kerry... - Abby começou, mas foi logo interrompida por ela que continuou seu relato.  
  
- Eu nunca entendi por que ele fazia isso comigo, não sabia se era eu, se era a bebida... ele simplesmente fazia. E como se não bastasse ele ainda me apresentava aos outros como sua filhinha querida! Meu Deus! Era horrível.  
  
Abby estava pasma com tudo aquilo, de tudo que podia imaginar, aquilo que Kerry estava lhe contando não chegava nem perto. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que dizer para conforta-la.  
  
- Eu não agüentava mais, estava tão farta de tudo aquilo que desafiei meu pai, disse-lhe que não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo comigo. Ele ficou vermelho de tanto ódio, eu saí correndo de casa, ele foi atrás de mim, quando me alcançou começou a me bater e foi me batendo até que eu desmaiei e só me lembro de acordar num hospital... – ela suspirou.  
  
- Kerry, eu sinto muito... – Abby disse, sem saber o que dizer.  
  
- Os médicos disseram que os hematomas, as marcas e os ossos quebrados iriam cicatrizar e eu não ficaria com nenhuma marca exceto que eu ganharia uma muleta de presente. Ele conseguiu fraturar a parte superior da tíbia de uma tal maneira que os médicos não conseguiram consertar... Tiveram que por um pino pra que os fragmentos ficassem juntos.  
  
- Existem tantas técnicas novas, por que você não tenta?  
  
- Eu já estou conformada com minha perna desse jeito, não quer passar por tudo de novo.  
  
- Entendo...  
  
O assunto morreu ali, depois de tudo que escutou, Abby não tinha coragem de perguntar mais nada. Então começou a prestar atenção nos traficantes, eles estavam em volta do garoto, pareciam que haviam chegado a uma conclusão sobre como sair do hospital. Eles falavam baixo o suficiente para Abby não conseguir compreender o que diziam.  
  
Apesar de nada escutar, Abby percebeu que algo estava errado. Sentia um frio na barriga toda vez que um dos traficantes olhava pra direção dela.  
  
- O que você acha que eles estão planejando?- perguntou Kerry sussurrando.  
  
- Tenho até medo de pensar.- disse com a voz meio trêmula.  
  
De repente três deles saíram dali, ficando apenas o magrinho, passou-se uma meia hora e nada dos outros voltarem, nesse tempo ele andava de um lado para o outro e de vez em quando lançava uns olhares para Abby. Estava na cara que ele estava irritado com aquela demora.  
  
Ele se sentava e levantava sem parar, estava muito inquieto. Uma inquietação que resultou num surto. De uma hora pra outra, ele se levantou bruscamente e chegou perto delas. Pegou Abby pelo braço e levou-a até o canto da sala. Abby sabia o que ia acontecer, ela tinha certeza.  
  
- Gatinha, eu cansei de te olhar e de ter que ficar babando, chegou a hora de eu fazer alguma coisa, veja só, eu não agüento mais – ele disse e levou a mão dela até o meio de suas pernas.  
  
Em seguida, ele começou a se esfregar nela. Abby tentava se desvencilhar de todas as formas, mas não conseguia.  
  
- Vamos lá, gatinha, se não cooperar eu vou ter que te machucar e você não quer isso, né?  
  
Ele começou a cheirar seu pescoço. Abby sentiu a mão dele passear por debaixo de sua blusa, até que parou sobre um doas seus seios, ele gemeu ao aperta-lo.  
  
- Seu cheiro é muito bom, sabia, muito bom! – então ele beijou sua boca.  
  
Abby nunca sentiu tento nojo em toda sua vida, o modo como a língua dele explorava sua boca era repugnante. Ela estava achando que ia vomitar, e o pior que não conseguia se desvencilhar dele. Então num gesto puramente instintivo mordeu o lábio inferior dele com força, por pouco que não começou a sangrar.  
  
- Sua vadia! Cadela desgraçada! – gritou e deu tapa no rosto dela que a fez cair no chão. – Sua piranha vagabunda, agora você vai ver o que é bom pra gatinhas revoltadas como você!  
  
Mantendo-a deitada no chão ele se sentou sobre ela e rasgou sua blusa, deixando amostra os seios ainda cobertos pela renda do sutiã.  
  
- Belos peitos! Sabia que eu nunca peguei nos peitos de uma enfermeira loirinha assim gostosinha? É, muito revoltada, mas gostosa pra cacete! – disse segurando as mãos dela sobre a cabeça com uma mão e com a outra acariciando os seios dela. - O que será que tem por debaixo do sutiã?  
  
Ele foi se inclinado até conseguir que seu rosto alcançasse os seios dela, enterrou a cara entre eles e ficou se deliciando com o cheiro e com a maciez da pele. Gemia enquanto a beijava.  
  
Abby começou a chorar baixinho, estava sendo violentada da pior maneira possível, aquele monstro asqueroso iria usar e abusar do seu corpo te todas as maneiras possíveis e ela não tinha como fugir. Então uma frase surgiu em lá no fundo da sua mente: "Se o estupro é inevitável, relaxa e goza." Haviam dito isso pra ela numa brincadeira, mas estava vendo que era a mais pura verdade.  
  
Fechou os olhos, incapaz de ver aquilo. Sentia ele lhe cheirando, lhe lambendo, lhe beijando. Era a pior coisa que já tinha acontecido em toda a sua vida. Ela trancou a respiração quando sentiu que a mão dele estava entrando pelo cós de sua calça e procurava pela borda da calcinha. Seu corpo todo se retesou.  
  
De repente sentiu-o cair sobre o seu corpo, ele estava imóvel. Abriu os olhos e viu Kerry de pé próxima a eles com um pedaço de cano na mão  
  
Abby tapou o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Kerry tirou o infeliz de cima dela e a ajudou a se levantar. Sem saber o que fazer, abraçou-a numa tentativa de conforta-la.  
  
- Abby, por favor, tente se acalmar, nós temos que sair daqui. – disse suavemente.  
  
Abby se soltou dela e concordou com a cabeça, em seguida limpou as lágrimas do rosto com as costas da mão. Ainda soluçando perguntou:  
  
- O que vamos fazer?  
  
- Arranjar um jeito de sair daqui – Kerry largou o pedaço de cano no chão e mancou até o armário da sala.  
  
Ela mantinha uma das mão na região da costela quebrada, com grande dificuldade se abaixou e começou a procurar algo.  
  
- Kerry não é mais fácil, nós simplesmente sairmos daqui?  
  
- Não, um dos traficantes está aí fora.  
  
- E o que você está fazendo?  
  
- Vendo o que a gente pode fazer pra sair daqui... ISSO!!! – Ela se levantou e mostrou para Abby um vidro com uma boa dose de morfina, uma dose que seria letal.  
  
- Você não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando que você vai fazer, vai? – Abby foi até ela e pegou o vidro de morfina.  
  
- Isso é o que eu chamo de instinto de sobrevivência!  
  
- Um instinto e tanto eu diria...  
  
As duas começaram a discutir um modo de conseguirem sair dali vivas, por sorte elas além de serem mais inteligentes que os traficantes, sabiam concordar e opinar decentemente, e chegaram rapidamente a uma conclusão.  
  
Enquanto repassavam o plano foram flagradas por um dos traficantes que havia voltado.  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou avançando lentamente na direção delas. – Cadê o Anão?  
  
Ele mantinha uma arma apontada para elas. O "anão" estava caído aos pés delas, longe do alcance dos olhos dele.  
  
- Se nós gritarmos, eles matam a gente. Se corrermos, eles matam a gente. Se esperarmos, eles podem matar a gente. – concluiu Abby falando baixo o suficiente para apenas Kerry ouvir. - A única solução é...  
  
- FALEM!!! CADÊ O ANÃO?!?!?!  
  
- Ele.... – começou Abby sem saber o que dizer – ele... ele....  
  
- Ele o quê? Porra!  
  
Enquanto Abby segurava a atenção dele, Kerry, sorrateiramente, foi se aproximando do traficante. Apesar da dor praticamente insuportável nas costelas e a respiração particularmente difícil, ela procurava se manter calma.  
  
Nisso o traficante viu o amigo caído no chão. Olhou com um pouco de desprezo, foi até ele e soltou todo seu sarcasmo:  
  
- Ha-ha-ha. Apanhando de mulher!?! Fala sério, cara!!!  
  
Aproveitando-se da distração dele, Kerry agarrou-se no pescoço dele e aplicou a Morfina numa tacada só.  
  
Assustado com o súbito ataque, ele jogou-a no chão e só teve tempo de acertar-lhe um tiro no braço antes do medicamento fazer efeito e apaga-lo de vez.  
  
O Anão começou a acordar sentindo uma enorme dor na parte de trás da cabeça, e sabia muito bem o que lhe acontecido. E olhou a sua volta, viu seu colega caído no chão desacordado, a coroa metida a valente ao lado dele, com as roupas encharcadas de sangue e a sua frente a gatinha revoltada com a expressão apavorada. Levantou-se de pronto e foi terminar o que havia começado. Avançou contra ela prensando-a contra o armário a sua frente.  
  
Virou-a mantendo-a de costas para si. Apertou o pescoço de Abby e começou a enfiar a outra mão por dentro de sua calça e a seguir por sua calcinha... ele foi mexendo em sua feminilidade. A mão que prendia o pescoço foi soltando e descendo para um dos seios, apertando-os com força e desejo.  
  
- É... Gatinha... Agora não tem ninguém para te tirar de mim... Agora você é todinha minha.  
  
Abby sentiu o corpo dele se enrijecer por completo e em seguida escorregar para o chão. Assim que se virou, viu mais ao fundo Kerry com a pistola na mão. Foi até ela para ver como estava. A médica começou a tossir. Abby fez o possível para ajuda-la, mas não estava fácil, o estado dela era muito grave... precisava ser operada imediatamente. Notou que ela tossia sangue junto.  
  
- Droga! O pulmão foi perfurado.  
  
- Abby, - Karry a chamou num fio de voz – Saia daqui, daqui a pouco os outros vão voltar, principalmente o grandão, vem buscar o garoto.  
  
- Mas e você?  
  
- Você é a única chance que eu tenho. Vá e peça ajuda.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- VÁ!  
  
Abby hesitou um pouco antes de virar-se de costas para ela. Pensou em tudo o passaram juntas durante aquele dia, e do grau de afinidade e intimidade que adquiriram. Não podia simplesmente deixa-la a mercê daqueles traficantes, na próxima ela com certeza seria morta.  
  
- Kerry...  
  
- Não discuta comigo! Saia daqui agora antes que eles voltem. – ela disse com firmeza.  
  
Diante daquilo, ela ficou confusa sobre o que fazer. Dividida entre a emoção e a razão, decidiu, então fazer o que era mais sensato. Lentamente levantou-se e deu as costas para Kerry. Estava se sentindo péssima por ter que deixa-la, tão vulnerável, nas mãos daqueles monstros. Mas era o melhor a fazer... Se ficasse ali, não teria como salva-la e provavelmente seria morta pelos traficantes, uma vez que sair dali poderia ser a única forma de Kerry e ela mesma, saírem vivas daquele maldito dia.  
  
Ao colocar a mão na porta, seu coração disparou. Seu medo fez com que suas pernas tremessem involuntariamente. Ela respirou fundo e saiu dali sem olhar pra trás. Olhou para todos os lados a procura de um dos traficantes, não encontrou nenhum, então se dirigiu para o elevador. Apertou o botão.... Suas mãos tremiam. De repente ouviu passos, só então se tocou que o hospital estava praticamente vazio.  
  
Os passos estavam se aproximando. Abby, no mesmo momento, saiu correndo em direção as escadas.  
  
- Vagabunda! Filha da Puta! Ela fugiu – um deles gritou – Vai atrás dela!  
  
Abby descia as escadas o mais rápido que podia. De repente sentiu um puxão nos cabelos e alguém a parou. Quando olhou para trás, viu um dos traficantes a segurando pelos cabelos.  
  
- Ta achando que vai fugir, é? Sua vaca! – ele disse.  
  
Instintivamente, ela aplicou um chute entre as pernas dele. Ele se dobrou, sem fôlego, lívido de dor. Abby tentou correr, mas aquela altura o grandão já tinha chegado lá. Ele lhe acertou um belo tapa com as costas da mão, mais um pouco de força e seria o suficiente para ela desmaiar.  
  
- Sua cadela, filha da puta! Você não vai fugir, não. Você vai morrer agora.  
  
"Acabou, é o fim!" Ele encostou a arma no queixo dela. Abby fechou os olhos e ouviu o disparo, mas não fora ela que havia morrido. Abriu os olhos e viu o homem escorregar até o chão. Olhou para o alto da escada e viu um policial com uma arma apontada na direção que estava o grandão.  
  
Ela caiu no chão e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Em seguida o policial algemou o outro traficante e foi ver como Abby estava.  
  
- A senhorita está ferida?  
  
Abby balançou a cabeça para dizer que não, mas sem parar de chorar.  
  
Lá embaixo, o clima continuava o mesmo. A poucas pessoas que ali estavam, esperavam desesperados por alguma notícia.De um lado, Luka andava de um lado para o outro, entrelaçando os dedos, sem a mínima vontade de esconder seu nervosismo. Do outro, John sentado numa cadeira, com Susan ao seu lado, tentando consolá-lo.  
  
Romano desceu do elevador, sem deixar seu sarcasmo de lado:  
  
- Ok, santinhos! Enquanto vocês ficam aí desesperados por notícias, eu vou fazer um lanchinho. Nunca que eu vou ficar fedendo e com fome por conta de duas menininhas que não sabem se defender. Qualquer coisa, me avisem!!! - e saiu, em direção a lanchonete, que nessas alturas, já estavam fechada há muito tempo.  
  
Susan e Luka trocaram olhares indignados.  
  
- Como alguém pode ser tão frio? - pergunta, Luka, nervoso.  
  
- É o mecanismo de defesa dele, Luka. É rir pra não chorar! Pode ter certeza que lá no fundo ele está sentindo... E muito!  
  
Carter nem se moveu. Permaneceu calado, como já estava há algum tempo. Algumas lágrimas, ainda, despersas, rolavam seu rosto.  
  
- Atenção! Policial na escuta?- todos ouviram sair do rádio do policial que estava mais próximo.  
  
- Positivo, pode falar!  
  
- Encontrei a moça!  
  
- E os traficantes?  
  
- Dois deles estão comigo, o chefe da gangue e o Howe. O Chefe está morto e o Howe preso.  
  
- E os outros dois?  
  
- Segundo a moça estão numa sala próxima daqui, junto com ele está a outra médica, que está em estado grave precisando de tratamento imediatamente.  
  
- Positivo, estou mandando o pessoal pra aí.  
  
- Entendido.  
  
E desligaram.  
  
Minutos depois mais policiais apareceram na escada onde Abby ainda estava com o policial, Howe e o grandão, morto. Ainda em estado de choque, Abby tentou mostrar em qual direção a polícia deveria seguir para achar os outros.  
  
E assim foram ele, com arma em punho, esperando ver algo de outro mundo, o que foi uma decepção, pois só encontraram apenas um traficante encostado numa parede, com expressão de derrotado, o garoto e Kerry. O "Anão" havia fugido.  
  
Abby sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando viu que o outro tinha fugido. De repente seus olhos bateram em Kerry que aquela altura já estava desacordada. Correu até ela e verificou que ela não estava respirando e que os batimentos dela estavam muito fracos.  
  
- Ela precisa descer agora!!! – Abby disse para os policiais – Alguém, pega uma maca!  
  
Os policiais ficaram admirados com a disposição que brotara dela. Naquele instante, ninguém diria que ela passara por tudo o que passara. Realizando os primeiros procedimentos necessários, ainda tentava apressar os policiais.  
  
Logo alguns homens chegaram trazendo duas macas: uma para o garoto e a outra para Kerry. De início, já constatam que os dois casos eram graves, porém o menino estava um pouco pior, e foi por esse motivo que o transferiram rapidamente para outro hospital, uma vez que nada estava funcionando no County.  
  
Quando foram cuidar da transferência de Kerry, ocorreu uma complicação: ela começou a vomitar sangue.  
  
- Ela não tem condições de ser transferida, vamos leva-la lá pr a baixo e falem para os médicos que estiverem lá ficarem preparados.  
  
E assim fizeram os médicos e para médicos q ali estavam, obedecendo aos comandos de Abby.  
  
- A senhorita precisará prestar depoimento, além de fazer um exame de "corpo e delito". – disse um outro policial.  
  
- É, eu sei.  
  
- Poxa! Mas será que isso não pode ser deixado pra depois?- resmungou o policial que atirara no traficante.  
  
O outro fez uma "saída rápida para a esquerda" e deixou-os sozinhos.  
  
- E o outro bandido, vocês o encontraram?- sussurrou Abby, tremendo um pouco.  
  
- Ainda não...Mas as buscas já foram iniciadas.  
  
Kerry foi colocada com cuidado em na maca e levada para o P.S. Assim que chegaram olhares assustados vieram de todos que estavam ali. No mesmo instante, Carter, Susan e Luka foram pra junto delas.  
  
Susan, que no momento era a mais racional, viu que Abby estava aparentemente bem e foi ver Kerry que estava péssima. Ela pediu a ajuda de Luka e levaram-na para a sala de trauma.  
  
- Abby! – Qualquer um poderia notar o brilho nos olhos de Carter. Num impulso, abraçou Abby como nuca o tivesse feito antes.  
  
Abby meio que tentou se esquivar de Carter, mas acabou cedendo e retribuiu o abraço, afinal era bom estar com alguém que não queria lhe fazer mal...  
  
John beijou a fronte de Abby, querendo lhe passar mais segurança possível. A envolveu com os braços, como se tentasse protegê-la de todo o mal que pudesse chegar até ela. Lentamente acariciou o rosto dela. Carter sentia-se como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse tocando aquele rosto angelical. Gradativamente foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela. Ele se aproximou tão devagar que ela se perdia num mar de sensações enquanto aguardava a explosão do contato total. Quando sentiu que ele enfim chegara, Abby fechou os olhos e entregou sua boca a ele.  
  
Minutos depois, eles se separam. Abby afundou o rosto no peito de Carter e começou a chorar baixinho, mas desta vez de alívio por estar salva, por estar viva.  
  
John beijou o topo da cabeça dela.  
  
- Eu tive tanto medo – ele disse sussurrando – Não suportaria te perder  
  
Ele limpou algumas das lágrimas delas, fazendo-a olhar para ele e se abraçaram fortemente.  
  
O Chefe de Polícia não sabia o que fazer, ele tinha que tomar o depoimento da moça, mas não acabar com aquele momento tão bonito. Ao perceber que o abraço ainda poderia durar muito tempo, não teve outra escolha:  
  
- Abby Lockhart?  
  
Abby virou a cabeça para o policial  
  
- Eu sinto interromper, mas eu preciso falar com a senhorita.  
  
Carter olhou com aquele olhar protetor, como que querendo tomar as rédeas da situação.  
  
- É mesmo necessário fazer isso agora? – perguntou ele  
  
- Desculpe, senhor, mas são as normas. A senhorita poderia me acompanhar?  
  
- Pra onde o senhor vai me levar? - Abby perguntou hesitante  
  
- Não se preocupe, iremos conversar numa sala reservadamente, eu preciso saber de tudo que aconteceu. - ele disse num tom prático e eficiente.  
  
Abby olhou com aquela carinha da 'cachorinho sem dono', o que fez com que John se pronunciasse novamente: - Eu posso acompanhá-la?  
  
- Isso é contra as regras...  
  
- Eu prometo que falo tudo! - Abby se exasperou.  
  
- Ok, mas o senhor terá que permanecer calado. Não poderá interferir em nada, certo?  
  
- Lógico! - concordou Carter, mais do que depressa.  
  
Os três caminharam em direção à 'sala dos médicos', o policial na frente, e casal mais atrás. Assim que entraram, sentaram se à mesa e chefe pediu que Abby iniciasse o relato.  
  
- Eu e a Kerry...  
  
Carter estranhou Abby chamando a Weaver pelo primeiro nome, mas tudo bem ele nem fazia idéia sobre o que elas tinham passado nas mãos daqueles traficantes  
  
- ... nós estavamos cuidando de um garoto que estava convulsionando, quando dois deles chegaram, um deu uma porretada na cabeça da Kerry e o outro me mandou dar um medicamento para o garoto... – Abby foi contando para o policial tudo que tinha acontecido.  
  
A cada frase de Abby, John tinha uma nova reação. Ele mal podia acreditar no que ouvira. Quando estava lá embaixo, esperando por notícias, sabia que coisas horríveis poderiam estar acontecendo com ela, mas não imaginava o grau de tudo isso.  
  
Todos ouviam atentamente o relato de Abby. Ela falava, falava e chegava a ficar com um nó na garganta em algumas partes, como a operação do menino.  
  
Nessa parte, Carter até ficara feliz, afinal, ela mostrou as suas habilidades como enfermeira e como a boa médica que poderia ser. Já se podia ver até um pequeno sorriso querendo sair do rosto dele até que...  
  
- Continue, Abby. Você tem que continuar...-disse o chefe, ao ver que Abby parara de falar.  
  
Ela olhava para um ponto fixo, atrás do policial. De repente, soltou da mão de Carter. Ela respirou fundo e continuou:  
  
- Depois da operação eu fui ver como Kerry estava, apenas de olhar via-se que ela estava péssima, mas eu não podia fazer nada ali então nós duas conversamos um pouco e os três saíram – Carter notou que Abby tremia - ficando apenas o pequeno...  
  
Ela havia se calado novamente, uma lágrima correu pelo rosto dela. Carter pegou a mão dela, querendo passar-lhe força e apoio. Então ela contou sobre a tentativa de estupro, que se não fosse por Kerry ter lhe ajudado ele teria conseguido...  
  
Carter não acreditava no que tinha ouvido... Um sentimento de ódio foi crescendo dentro de si, como é que alguém podia fazer uma coisa dessas com Abby, com qualquer um!? Se cruzasse com esse sujeito com certeza o mataria, como ele ousava tocar na sua mulher.  
  
- O que é que você vai fazer com esse sujeitinho? – ele perguntou, num tom que qualquer um perceberia o quão louco de ódio ele estava.  
  
- Acalme-se, Doutor, por favor. Nós estamos fazendo tudo o que podemos para encontrar o individuo.  
  
- Como é que você pede pra eu me acalmar? Um maníaco sexual está à solta, sendo que ele quase estuprou a minha mulher.  
  
- Doutor, se irritar não vai ajudar em nada, eu preciso terminar de ouvir o depoimento da sua esposa.  
  
Abby não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se acalmava Carter, se se acalmava, se chorava, se ia embora.  
  
Carter se levantou e começou a dar um sermão no policial, dizendo que eram todos uns incompetentes, que não sabiam trabalhar, e que se soubessem isso não teria acontecido. Aquelas duras palavras de Carter ecoavam em sua cabeça fazendo-a se sentir tonta. Ela tapou os ouvidos não querendo ouvir aquilo. De repente num súbito ataque ela disse:  
  
- Carter, como você é infantil, esse está sendo o pior dia da minha vida e quando eu espero um carinho, um pouco de apoio, você resolve dar uma lição de moral no policial que só está fazendo o trabalho dele e tentando ajudar! Me deixa em paz!!!  
  
- Abby...  
  
- ME DEIXA EM PAZ!!!!  
  
Ela saiu da sala, batendo a porta. Carter olhou para ela pela última vez, antes que se pusesse a chorar baixinho, para o policial não ver. Era uma situação humilhante para ele.  
  
Quando conseguiu se conter um pouco, criou coragem e olhou para o policial.  
  
- Desculpe...Eu estava muito nervoso. Não quis dizer aquilo - e olhou pela janela, procurando por ela.  
  
- Tudo bem, filho, eu entendo. Se eu fosse você, faria exatamente o que está pensando em fazer...  
  
Carter deu um meio sorriso para o policial e foi atrás de Abby. Ela estava encostada ao balcão da recepção chorando.  
  
- Abby? – ele chamou, mas foi solenemente ignorado – Abby! – ele chamou de novo.  
  
- O que você quer? – ela perguntou num tom extremamente frívolo e sem encara-lo.  
  
- Abby, me desculpe... Eu não quis te magoar, eu juro! Mas quando você disse que aquele sujeito tentou te violentar...  
  
- Carter, fique quieto, porque nada do que você disser vai melhorar a sua situação – ela disse e saiu dali.  
  
Abby cruzou a recepção e quando se aproximou da sala de Trauma viu que Susan e Luka ainda tentavam salvar Kerry. Ela sentiu que precisava pensar, ficar um pouco sozinha. Digerir toda aquela história, que ainda não tinha entrado totalmente na sua cabeça.Mas ao perceber que as coisas não iam tão bem com Kerry, apertou o passo e foi ajuda-los.  
  
Voltando a recepção, Carter observou a silhueta de Abby se afastar. "Que droga!!!" Por que estava dando tudo errado? Parecia que ele e Abby nunca mais iriam se acertar. Toda vez que estavam perto de se reconciliar, ele fazia uma besteira. De repente uma frase surgiu no fundo de sua cabeça...  
  
"John, agora pára de fazer besteiras e vai ser feliz..."  
  
No fundo Susan estava totalmente certa, quem sabe se parasse de fazer besteiras ele e Abby poderiam ser felizes.  
  
Carter botou as mãos no bolso do jaleco e saiu andando sem rumo. Apesar de ela ter relatado tudo o que passara naquele maldito dia, ele nem fazia idéia do que realmente passara, o que houvera acontecido, o que aquele marginais tiveram lhe falado... Provavelmente fora muito pior do que ele imaginava e ele não tinha o direito de ter aquele chilique com o policial que só estava tentando ajudar. Ela queria apenas um carinho... Um apoio...  
  
Carter se sentou numa das camas de uma das salas de Exame apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos e a outra deixou cair sobre a perna.  
  
- John Carter, você é um idiota!!! – ralhou consigo mesmo.  
  
Nesse momento escutou um barulho, que não soube do que se tratava. Carter levantou a cabeça procurando escutar novamente o tal barulho, será impressão? Ficou atento a todo e qualquer som que vinha daquela sala. Levantou e deu uns passos pela sala... De novo! Ouviu de novo, era como se alguém estivesse se mexendo e acidentalmente tivesse batido em uma das camas de metal.  
  
Carter andou lentamente olhando por entre as camas, quando chegou ao final da sala sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça. Ele caiu no chão, mas não chegou a desmaiar. Olhou para cima e viu um sujeito relativamente pequeno. Com uma mão o individuo segurava um cano a outra estava pressionando um grande ferimento na lateral do tronco. Ele não era um policial, nem um dos funcionários do hospital (mas àquela altura os únicos funcionários que estavam ali no momento eram ele, Susan, Luka, Abby e Kerry), provavelmente era o infeliz que tentara estuprar Abby.  
  
O sujeito levantou o cano e tentou aplicar um golpe em Carter que instintivamente rolou o corpo para o lado para impedir que ele o atingisse. Imediatamente levantou-se e avançou para cima do homem e numa ação rápida arrancou o cano da mão dele e jogou longe. John empurrou-o contra a parede e com o braço segurou-o pelo pescoço.  
  
Carter nunca sentiu tanto ódio como estava sentido naquele momento. John levantou o outro braço para dar um soco nele.  
  
- Não, não, por favor, não... Eu já estou todo quebrado, aquela vaca fez o favor de me dar um tiro, eu to morrendo de dor, não faz isso comigo... por favor – ele pediu desesperado.  
  
- Me dá um bom motivo pra eu não quebrar essa sua cara nojenta. – Carter falou segurando o punho fechado no ar pronto para avança-lo contra o rosto do Anão.  
  
- Você é camarada, um médico! - ele suava frio de tanto pavor – Um médico não machuca as pessoas, ele salva as pessoas.  
  
- Infelizmente um médico não pode escolher as pessoas que quer salvar, porque eu se pudesse não teria salvado seus amigos.  
  
Carter pressionou o braço contra o pescoço dele.  
  
- Olha aqui, cara, você tem que aprender a abusar de pessoas que tem condições de se defender, e não mulheres frágeis e delicadas como a MINHA mulher!!!  
  
- Ah... então quer dizer que a gatinha revoltada é sua mulher? Olha meus parabéns, você escolheu muito bem, tem uns peitos de fazer qualquer um perder a cabeça.  
  
Carter sentiu o sangue ferver, aquilo foi demais pra ele. Simplesmente avançou a mão que estava no ar em direção ao rosto dele num soco. O sujeito caiu no chão com o nariz sangrando.  
  
- Vem brigar comigo seu inútil, vem! – John acertou mais um soco nele.  
  
O Anão tentou acertar um golpe em Carter, mas este se esquivou e aplicou um chute no estomago. Ia bater nele de novo, mas foi segurado por Charlie, o chefe de polícia. - Pare, ele já desmaiou, se continuar você vai mata-lo. – disse Charlie segurando-lhe os braços.  
  
Carter se soltou do policial e sentou numa cama próxima.  
  
- Dr. Carter, o que aconteceu exatamente depois que você saiu daquela sala para ir atrás da sua namorada? – Charlie não deixou de disfarçar a preocupação.  
  
John apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e suspirou pesadamente.  
  
- Dr. Carter, eu conheço cada um desses infelizes tão bem quanto eu conheço a mim mesmo, nós estamos atrás deles há muito tempo... É um pior que o outro e a sua namorada não é a primeira a quem ele tenta violentar. – o chefe colocou a mão no ombro dele – Dr. Carter, de acordo com a lei, por pior que seja o sujeito , bater num homem dessa maneira é crime, o senhor pode ser preso. Eu preciso que você me conte exatamente o que aconteceu.  
  
John passou as mão no cabelo deixando-os em desalinho.  
  
- Eu saí da saleta e fui falar com a Abby, ela me deu uma bronca e saiu depois eu fui esfriar a cabeça e pensar no que fazer pra ela me desculpar. Então eu vim pra cá, me sentei e fiquei pensando em como eu sou idiota, depois eu ouvi um barulho e fui ver o que é, quando me dei conta estava no chão com aquele inútil tentando me bater com um cano, minha reação foi esquivar dele e quando eu notei que era ele, eu perdi o controle e parti pra cima dele. – ele disse de uma vez só.  
  
Charlie botou as mão na cintura e encarou o chão.  
  
- Olha, Dr. Carter, eu compreendo o senhor... Se alguém tentasse violentar a minha esposa eu juro que matava o infeliz a sangue frio. Eu vou alegar que foi em legítima defesa, mas você vai ter que ficar de bico fechado. Então você só vai ter que prestar um depoimento na delegacia e depois ficar livre pra cuidar da sua namorada.  
  
- Muito obrigado! – Carter disse.  
  
- Os outros médicos e a Srta. Lockhart estão cuidando da outra a Dra. Weaver.  
  
- Putz! – John se levantou de súbito – Eu me esqueci completamente da Weaver! - disse e saiu correndo para ajudar seus amigo.  
  
Abby olhou no monitor.  
  
- Pressão: 6 por 4; Batimentos 54; Oxigenação 66 - informou.  
  
- Droga – Luka exclamou.  
  
Todos estavam visivelmente nervosos. Uns mais, outros menos, mas todos nervosos. Além do motivos que ali os unia, cada um tinha uma preocupação fora daquela sala. Ou dentro.  
  
Luka tentava se concentrar no que estava fazendo, mas afinal, era Abby que estava em sua frente, tão ao seu alcance.  
  
- Luka!- Susan chamou, mas ele estava muito avoado. - Luka!- tornou a chamar, agora num tom mais alto.  
  
- Sim...- ele voltou a si.  
  
- Você ta legal? - continuou Susan, ao ver que ele não estava normal.  
  
- To, sim.  
  
- A pressão dela esta caindo! - gritou Abby, interrompendo os dois.  
  
- 5 de Dopamina! – ordenou Susan  
  
Abby rapidamente pegou o medicamento e aplicou nela.  
  
- Nada – disse a enfermeira olhando para o monitor - Continua baixa.  
  
- 3 de Atropina – disse Luka.  
  
Imediatamente ela deu o remédio mas nada aconteceu. Em seguida Kerry teve uma parada cardíaca. Abby foi imediatamente pegar o Desfibrilador enquanto Luka iniciava as massagens.  
  
- Carregar cento e cinquenta! – Susan disse. – Movam-se – e deu o choque.  
  
- Nada!  
  
- Carregar duzentos! Movam-se – mais um choque.  
  
- Nada! – Abby já estava ficando desesperada, assim como todos ali.  
  
- Carregar duzentos e cinqüenta! Movam-se! – choque.  
  
- Nada! – Abby estava realmente desesperada, não podia ser, depois de tudo que elas haviam passado, Kerry não podia morrer, não podia.  
  
- Carregar trezentos! Movam-se - choque.  
  
- Nada!  
  
O tempo foi passando, logo Carter se juntou a eles, e os quatro faziam tudo que podiam para salvar Kerry, mas nada dava certo, ela continuava sem ritmo. Medicamentos, choques, massagens... nada dava certo.  
  
John estava certo de que a chefe não resistiria. Susan estava vazia por dentro, apesar de todas as intrigas com Kerry, não podia deixa-la morrer, não queria deixa-la morrer. Luka estava pronto para desistir, ela já estava sem ritmo a tempo demais. Abby estava desesperada em seu íntimo exigiu a Deus que ela não morresse, mas pelo jeito Deus não estava muito interessado em salva-la.  
  
- Acabou. Vocês estão aqui há quase uma hora. Não há mais o que fazer... – disse Romano entrando na sala. A expressão dele era de pura tristeza, desolação... Arrependimento por ter saído do hospital. Se não fosse por um policial ter aparecido para avisar que haviam as encontrado, talvez nem teria voltado. Droga! Talvez se não tivesse sido, Kerry ainda estaria viva, ou pelo menos teria tentado salva-la.  
  
Luka tirou as mãos do peito dela, arrancou as luvas, jogou-as no chão e gritou algo em croata. Susan botou o aparelho em suas mão no lugar, estava vazia por dentro... ainda não acreditava que a tinham perdido. John limitou- se a colocar um pano sobre o corpo de Kerry.  
  
Abby olhava aquela cena estática. Não podia ser depois de tudo aquilo ela não podia morrer.  
  
- Vocês não vão desistir assim, vão? – ela perguntou.  
  
- Não há mais o que fazer...Carter respondeu com o olhar fixo no tecido cadavérico a sua frente.  
  
- NÃO! – gritou e foi até Kerry, arrancou o pano de cima dela – Não acabou! – Abby inclinou-se sobre o corpo – Você não pode morrer, ta ouvindo? Depois de tudo que passamos com aqueles desgraçados, você não pode morrer – ela fechou o punho e bateu com força no peito dela.  
  
Em seguida pegou o desfribrilador e deu um choque nela.  
  
- Não pode! – disse entre dentes e deu outro choque.  
  
Susan se aproximou dela, mas foi empurrada com brutalidade. Abby estava completamente fora de controle.  
  
Luka e Romano ficaram sem ação, olharam para Carter pedindo que ele fizesse algo.  
  
- Abby, não adianta, já fizemos tudo que podíamos – ele disse.  
  
- Não! – ela tornou a dizer e deu mais um choque.  
  
- Abby... – John abraçou-a por trás tentando segura-la e acalma-la.  
  
Ela conseguiu dar mais um choque antes de Carter praticamente arranca-la dali. Para a surpresa de todos o monitor cardíaco parou de apitar constantemente para iniciar uma apito ritmado indicando que Kerry tinha pulsação. No mesmo instante os quatro médicos foram pra cima dela retomar os procedimentos e técnicas para salva-la.  
  
Um meio sorriso surgiu no rosto de Abby ela sabia que agora a chefe ficaria bem...  
  
Não se sabia o que ao certo tivera acontecida naquela sala. Todos se perguntavam. Como Weaver sobrevivera. Todos ali presentes, médicos mais do que competentes, quase declararam óbito.  
  
Sem dúvida nenhuma a garra que Abby tivera, fez toda a diferença. Tudo o que sofreram juntas, vendo a vida passar por um fio, fez com que uma ligação, que não se sabia de onde vinha, fosse feita.  
  
Ninguém entendeu, mas nem precisava. O importante é que, de uma maneira ou de outra, Kerry Weaver esta viva!  
  
Àquela manhã estava particularmente fria, eram exatamente cinto e vinte e oito. A luz quente do Sol estava aparecendo timidamente por entre os altos prédios do subúrbio de Illinois. Abby sentiu um calor gostoso em seu rosto. Sorriu. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa. Deu uns passos para frente no Telhado, era como se quisesse sentir mais daquela sensação tão boa. Era a sensação que em outro momento seria tão... inútil, mas naquele momento era essencial. Afinal, ela estava viva!  
  
Nunca Chicago fora tão linda quanto naquele momento. Não era aquela Chicago fria e interesseira, mas sim uma cidade tenra e aconchegante. Estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos que nem notou que uma pessoa se aproximava.  
  
- Abby?  
  
Ela se assustou ao ouvir seu nome, virou-se para encarar Sandy que estava aparentemente nervosa.  
  
- Abby, será que a gente pode conversar?  
  
- Claro!  
  
Abby ficou esperando ela começar, mas estava claro que ela estava nervosa.  
  
- Eu nem sei por onde começar... – disse encarado o chão.  
  
- Pelo começo seria uma boa idéia – Abby disse amistosamente.  
  
Sandy sorriu.  
  
- Eu queria te agradecer por ter... cuidado da Kerry, por te-la apoiado. Eu conheço a Kerry melhor do que conheço a mim mesma, tenho certeza de que ela não agüentaria passar por tudo aquilo sozinha.  
  
- Nenhuma de nós agüentaria...Foi uma experiência e tanto para todos, e só conseguimos sair vivas de lá, pela força dela.  
  
- Mas de qualquer maneira obrigada, soube que se não fosse por sua persistência, ela não estaria viva agora.  
  
- Foi um trabalho em conjunto, Sandy, mas posso dizer que depois daqui, decidi definitivamente voltar a Escola de Medicina.  
  
- Nossa, Abby! Isso é ótima. A Kerry sempre me falou que o seu potencial era coisa rara. Que ela tinha sorte de ter você no E.R.  
  
Abby deu um sorriso tímido.  
  
- Ela já acordou? - perguntou Abby, que não via Weaver desde a cirurgia.  
  
- Não, estou esperando há algumas horas.  
  
- Vamos descer? Ela está para acordar, vai ser você se ela vir você lá.  
  
- Aham.  
  
E assim, as duas seguiram juntas para o E.R  
  
Assim que chegaram a porta do quarto viram que Kerry já estava acordada, mas não estava sozinha. Surpreenderam-se ao ver Robert Romano conversando com ela, amigavelmente. Abby e Sandy se olharam surpresas, afinal, não era do feitio dele conversar com alguém sem suas brincadeiras e ofensas.  
  
As duas se postaram em frente ao vidro, observando a conversa dos dois. Ambos pareciam felizes, Romano segurava a mão de Kerry, num papo animado.  
  
Abby não se agüentava do outro lado do vidro. Se lhe contassem, nunca acreditaria.  
  
- Você acredita nisso que estamos vendo? – Abby perguntou pasma.  
  
- Olha, eu não o conheço, mas pelo que a Kerry me diz... Eu não acredito.  
  
A conversa parecia estar chagando no final, Sandy e Abby meio que se esconderam, depois de ver Romano de despedindo de Kerry.  
  
Ele passou pela porta e ela voltaram para o vidro.  
  
- Agora é com você Sandy.- Abby, disse, num tom orgulhoso por ver a chefe viva.  
  
- Pois é....é agora. Muito obrigada por tudo, Abby. - e as duas se abraçaram.  
  
- Não precisa agradecer, tenho certeza que ela faria o mesmo por mim.  
  
- Pode ter certeza que sim.  
  
Lopes abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. Kerry abriu um enorme sorriso ao vê- la. Sorriso esse que contagiou Abby, que observava a cena do lado de fora, antes de dar meia volta e retornar ao P.S.  
  
- Oi.- Sandy deu um beijo singelo na boca dela.  
  
- Oi... – o tom na voz de Kerry demonstrava cansaço, assim como a expressão no rosto dela, mas apesar disso, não deixava de sorrir.  
  
- Como você está? – Sandy puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama, sentou-se e pegou na mão de Kerry.  
  
- Pode ter certeza de que já tive dias melhores...  
  
- Você não imagina como é bom ver o seu sorriso... Sinceramente, não sei o que eu faria se eu tivesse te perdido. Eu nunca senti tanta apreensão como ontem, cada minuto que se passava era a angústia crescendo dentro de mim... – Uma lágrima correu o rosto dela. – Quando ligaram lá pra casa pra dizer que você estava ferida eu senti meu coração parar por um momento. Oh, Kerry...  
  
- Shh... – Kerry apertou a mão dela – Não fale mais nada. Eu estou aqui, meio avariada, mas estou. E acho que talvez, o que aconteceu ontem não foi cem por cento ruim.  
  
- Você é louca. Ficou nas mãos de traficantes, levou um tiro teve as costelas fraturadas e acha que o dia não foi ruim? Céus! - Não disse que o dia não foi ruim, disse que não foi totalmente ruim. Tenho certeza que muito em breve eu descobrirei uma conseqüência muito boa desse dia maldito.  
  
Sandy riu e deu um beijo mais audacioso nela.  
  
- Louca é pouco, sua doida varrida.  
  
Kerry tentou rir, mas a dor nas costelas a impediu.  
  
- Sandy, querida, não me faça rir por favor.  
  
- Desculpe!  
  
As duas ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes até que Sandy se lembrou da conversa que a outra tivera com Robert Romano.  
  
- E aquele cara, hein? Não gostei do jeito dele...  
  
- Quem, Romano?  
  
- Sim! Quem ele pensa que ele é?  
  
- Você ta com ciúmes?  
  
- To, por que, não pode?  
  
- Poder, pode, mas você sabe que não há necessidade. Já faz bastante tempo que eu desencantei com esse tipinho.  
  
Sandy franziu o cenho como se perguntasse "desecantou mesmo?"  
  
- Sandy, eu to falando sério! Se eu não tivesse certeza das minhas preferências, com certeza não estaria com você.  
  
- Ta bom! E o que foi aquela pegada de mão, hein?  
  
- Foi apenas uma pegada de mão, não teve nada demais!  
  
Sandy olhou-a, tentando ficar emburrada, mas isso era impossível. Ele estava grata à todos os santos por deixarem a pessoa que amava viva. Isso a deixava muito mais bonita, já que estava muito feliz.  
  
- Sei...- deixando isso de lado, mudou totalmente o assunto. - Eu estava conversando com a Abby.  
  
- Com a Abby...? - Weaver deixara clara sua vontade de fazer o mesmo.- Como ela está???  
  
- Está bem. Ainda abalada, apesar de não demonstrar.  
  
- Eu imagino... Ela não está ferida?  
  
- Não, fisicamente ela está perfeita.  
  
- "timo!  
  
- Acho que ela virá ver você. Só disse que teria que resolver alguns probleminhas particulares antes.  
  
- Carter.- Weaver 'matou' na hora, dando um leve sorriso.  
  
- Quê?- disse Sandy, boiando no assunto.  
  
- Carter e Abby... espero que esses dois se entendam de uma vez por todas, está na hora de vermos o final dessa novela mexicana.  
  
- O namoro deles está tão complicado assim?  
  
- Não é questão de complicação, é que quando eles estão para se acertar um dos dois faz uma besteira e volta tudo a mesma confusão de antes.  
  
- Eles vão se entender, está na cara que eles se gostam.  
  
- Só eles que não vêem isso....  
  
As continuaram falando sobre o casal mais complicado de Chigago, lembrando também de algumas situações delas, o passado e o que pretendiam de agora em diante.  
  
- Sabe Sandy, eu estou muito feliz de te ter ao meu lado... – Kerry disse encarando as mãos.  
  
Sandy sorriu e a beijou ternamente.  
  
- Eu também estou muito feliz de ter comigo. Te amo.  
  
- Eu também...  
  
Do outro lado do P.S, Abby caminhava lentamente pensando no que fazer da vida em relação a Carter. Ela não sabia se terminava tudo com ele, se dava mais uma chance... Perguntas e hipóteses rodavam em sua mente. Foi supreendida quando ouviu seu nome atrás de si. Virou-se para encontrar um Luka um tanto perdido.  
  
- Luka...  
  
- Abby, agente pode conversar?  
  
- Conversar? De novo?- resmungou, receosa, pelo que passara há dias atrás por uma simples conversa.  
  
- Por favor, Abby. Eu preciso falar com você!  
  
- Ok.  
  
Os dois foram caminhando em direção a nada, um mais perdido do que o outro.  
  
Novamente, entraram na sala dos médicos. Aquela hora o hospital não estava muito cheio, mas Luka achou melhor ficaram reservados.  
  
Entrando na sala, o silêncio não se despedia. Abby resolveu quebrar o gelo, com um assunto não muito cabível naquele instante:  
  
- Você viu o Carter?  
  
- Não! - disse Luka rapidamente. "Carter", como assim? Não havia um assunto melhor pra ser tocado?  
  
- Desculpa, mas eu preciso achá-lo. Vem comigo. Assim que eu falar com ele, nós conversamos, ok?  
  
Sem outra alternativa, Luka aceitou, abrindo a porta para ele e saindo também, rumo a recepção.  
  
Abby perguntou por John a todos que estavam ali, as únicas resposta que ouviu foi: "não faço a mínima idéia de onde ele pode estar"  
  
- Abby, o que você quer? Talvez eu possa ajudar – Luka se ofereceu vendo a angústia dela por não encontra-lo.  
  
- Preciso que ele me leve em casa... - disse aproveitando que estava sem carro para encobrir a necessidade de falar com Carter para se acertar com ele.  
  
- Pode deixar, eu levo você...-disse Luka de prontodão.  
  
- Leva a Abby pra onde, Luka?- falou Susan, que vinha chegando, "pegando o bonde andando".  
  
- Susan! Ainda bem que te encontrei. Você viu o Carter?  
  
- Não... aliás, faz um tempo que não falo com ele, achei que ele estava com você.  
  
- Não estava – murmurou para si mesma.  
  
- E então Abby, você quer que eu te leve? – Luka tornou a perguntar.  
  
Abby não sabia se devia aceitar, afinal, ela tinha que falar com Carter resolver toda aquele situação. Mas estava tão cansada, estava doida para chegar em casa, tomar um belo banho, cair na cama, dormir, dormir e dormir e tentar esquecer aquele maldito dia.  
  
Susan que não sabia do que eles estavam falando, ou melhor, para onde Luka pretendia leva-la, olhava de um para outro esperando uma resposta.  
  
- Dá para alguém me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? - disse, no tom de sempre. – Abby? Luka?  
  
- O Carter que se dane, Luka me leva pra casa?  
  
Susan olhava espantada a cena. "O Carter que se dane!?" Abby falando isso???  
  
- Isso, Luka. Leva mesmo porque ela deve estar mal. - disse Susan, sorrindo sarcasticamente.  
  
Luka e Abby se despediram de Susan e foram saindo do hospital lado a lado. O frio cortante fazia com que Abby se encolhesse dentro de sua malha fina.  
  
Luka, como o cavalheiro que era, ofereceu se casaco a ela. No primeiro instante ela recusou, mas percebendo a distância do carro dele, acabou aceitando a gentileza.  
  
Ao entrarem no carro, o silêncio foi inevitável. Não havia mais clima. Alguém tinha de fazer alguma coisa.  
  
- Posso ligar o rádio?- perguntou Abby, numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo com algo que lhe agradava.  
  
- Claro- respondeu ele de prontidão.  
  
Ao mexer no som, uma surpresa, ao escutar o barulhento rock saindo dos alto- falantes.  
  
- Nossa! Esse CD é meu...  
  
- É, eu sei. –ele disse num sorriso embaraçado. – você esqueceu lá em casa quando nós terminamos...  
  
- E você nem ra me devolver!  
  
- Ah... Eu me esqueci, e depois quando eu achei escutei... O CD é muito bom, não tive coragem de devolve-lo.  
  
- Claro que é bom, é meu!  
  
Luka riu e o silêncio tomou conta do veiculo, mas eles já estavam bem mais à vontade. Abby começou olhar pela janela e em poucos minutos seus olhos fecharam, fazia tempo que não se sentia tão cansada.  
  
Logos eles chegaram no apartamento dela. Ele notou que Abby adormecera, ela estava lá tão frágil e doce... Num leve devaneio, sonhou em tê-la novamente em seus braços, abolindo todos os pesadelos que tivera acordado sobre ela no poder dos traficantes. Agora ela estava ali, tão ao seu alcance.  
  
Levemente acariciou o rosto dela. Então ele saiu do carro e deu a volta. Ao abrir do passageiro tentou pega-la no colo, mas ela imediatamente abriu os olhos.  
  
- Ops.  
  
- Desculpa. É que você caiu no sono. Pensei que não se encomodaria se eu te levasse.- explicou ele, rapidamente.  
  
- Pode deixar. Ainda to inteira. - ela deu eu leve sorriso e saiu do carro, fechando o casaco mais próximo do corpo.  
  
Ela seguiu para dentro do prédio, enquanto Luka fechava o veiculo e foi para junto dela.  
  
Já no apartamento, Luka notou um certo desconforto por parte de Abby.  
  
- Você está bem? – perguntou ele tentando ajudar.  
  
- Estou bem... – o tom na voz dela não o convenceu.  
  
- Tem certeza.  
  
- Absoluta.  
  
Não se dando por vencido, ele foi até ela, sentou-se a seu lado no sofá e tocou levemente seu ombro, acariciando-o.  
  
- Abby, eu tenho que certeza que as coisas que você passou com aqueles caras foram horríveis, mas posso de dar um conselho?  
  
Ela virou o rosto na direção dele.  
  
- Não fique se culpando por nada que tenha acontecido com você ou com a Kerry. Também não fique tentando esquecer. Digo isso por experiência própria, quanto mais você tenta esquecer, mais as lembranças voltam pra te atormentar. Então, depois de um dia cheio que estiver com vontade de mandar meio mundo se ferrar, antes de dormir relembre esse dia e você vai tirar uma grande lição que você levará pro resto da vida.  
  
Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Abby e Luka limpou-a rapidamente.  
  
- Obrigada! – ela disse abraçando-o. – Oh! Luka, eu nem sei como lhe dizer o quanto é importante ouvir algo assim. Não esquecerei disso jamais.  
  
Eles se afastaram.  
  
- Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou acariciando o rosto dela.  
  
Ela assentiu.  
  
- Então eu vou embora.  
  
Luka se levantou.  
  
- Mas já!?  
  
- Eu tenho que ir. Tenho que terminar de arrumar as coisas, a África me espera.  
  
- Luka, você vai mesmo pr'aquele lugar!?  
  
- Vou, tirei todas as minhas dúvidas ontem à noite. Não há mais nada que me prenda aqui.  
  
- Não, você não pode... – disse exasperada – Eu preciso de você – completou num sussurro.  
  
- Não, infelizmente não precisa. Como eu disse, ontem todas as dúvidas que eu tinha se acabaram.  
  
As lágrimas voltaram a rolar pelo rosto dela. - Por favor, não chore. Lágrimas não combinam com você. – Luka segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos – Abby, embora eudeteste admitir. Você ama o Carter e ele ama você. Quer saber mais, vocês vão sempre fazer besteiras, vão sempre brigar, mas vão sempre se perdoar. Sabe por quê? Por que vocês se amam. E nada vai mudar isso, infelizmente.  
  
Eles se abraçaram novamente.  
  
- Luka, eu não quero te perder nunca!  
  
- Abby, posso te pedir uma coisa?  
  
Ela o encarou seriamente.  
  
- Me dê um beijo?  
  
- Um beijo – ela repetiu se afastando dele  
  
- Apenas um beijo, Abby. Não vai te custar nada.  
  
- Eu... Eu sei, mas John nunca me perdoaria. – ela sussurrou como se alguém pudesse ouvi-la.  
  
- Ele não precisa saber, isso nunca vai atrapalhar o seu relacionamento com ele. Um beijo, Abby, apenas um beijo.  
  
Luka se aproximou dela.  
  
- É tudo que eu preciso... – ele disse.  
  
Eles estavam frente a frente. Luka queria tê-la por completo, corpo e alma, mas sabia que nunca a teria assim.  
  
Abby suspirou e sentiu Luka se aproximava tão lentamente que ela se perdia num mar se sensações. Tinha que admitir que ansiava por sentir o gosto da boca dele novamente. Quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus, entregou-se a ele deixando que explorasse cada milímetro de sua boca. Luka puxou-a para si, acariciando as costas dela, assim como Abby segurava em sua nuca. As línguas brigavam entre si num misto de desejo e excitação por ambos os lado.  
  
Luka a afastou de repente, sabia que não poderia parar se prolongasse o beijo. Ambos estavam sem fôlego.  
  
Abby voltou a sentar-se no sofá e Luka se dirigiu à porta.  
  
- Obrigado, eu precisava muito do seu carinho agora, obrigado por não nega- lo. Agora eu posso partir feliz e terei com que sonhar durante as noites quentes da África... Adeus! – e saiu entes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa.  
  
Ela pôs as mãos sobre os lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto de Luka. Ainda pasma, ela recostou no sofá e começou a pensar. Fez um apanhado de toda a sua vida. Desde quando criança, da falta do pai, a doença da mãe, os apertos que passou com Eric. Toda sua vida parecia um filme rodando em alta velocidade na mente. A adolescência sofrida, todos os problemas com Maggie. De repente, o casamento com Richard. A infelicidade, o sofrimento novamente. Lágrimas voltaram a cair mais intensamente dessa vez. Até que ela lembrou do grande dia. O dia que ela pôs o primeiro pé no P.S do County General, e conseqüentemente, um passo pra felicidade. E foi isso o que ocorreu. Ela gostava dele e ele a amava. E por que ela não o amava? Sim! A chave da porta, a solução de todos os problemas estavam em um nome apenas: John Carter. Carter, Carter. Logo sua imagem veio à cabeça. O homem de usa vida. Será? Ela tinha certeza, agora mais do que nunca. Ela precisava dele, agora, nesse minuto. Mas e o medo? Onde é que ficaria?  
  
Falando em John Carter, neste mesmo momento ele andava pelo P.S procurando por sua amada, sem êxito. Viu Susan passar completamente absorta na pilha de fichas dos pacientes que esperavam ser atendidos. Foi até ela e a chamou, mas ela não ouviu. Tocou no ombro dela e virou-se de súbito por cauda do susto que levou.  
  
- Carter! Que SUSTO! O que você quer?  
  
- Calma! Não precisa ficar irritada! Você viu a Abby?  
  
- Abby? Ela foi pra casa faz tempo – Susan virou-se para as fichas pegou qualquer uma e saiu com Carter atrás;  
  
- Foi pra casa? Como foi pra casa?  
  
- Indo, oras! Ela te procurou não te achou, então o Luka se ofereceu para leva-la.  
  
- O LUKA!?!? Susan você está louca? Como é que você deixa esse cara levar a Abby pra casa. Pra casa!!!  
  
- E por que eu iria impedir, Carter? – ela indagou na defensiva. – Eles são maiores de idade, vacinados e tem condições de cuidarem das suas vidas.  
  
Carter estava irado, virou-se no mesmo instante em direção à porta. Mas Susan se postou na frente dele.  
  
- Você não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando que você vai fazer, vai!?  
  
- Susan, sai da minha frente! – ele ordenou.  
  
- Carter, eu não acredito em você. Sinceramente, eu me enganei a seu respeito, você continua o mesmo garoto mimado de sempre. Quer saber? Vai lá! Vai lá e acaba com tudo que você poderia ter com ela. Vai lá e ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na sua cara. Vai lá e arruína com a sua vida. – Irritada, Susan jogou a ficha no chão – Eu estou farta de ficar de aconselhando, mas vida é assim... Se conselho fosse bom, não se dava, se vendia! – Aquela altura Susan estava aos prantos.  
  
Ela caminhou duro por entre os corredores até sumir da vista de Carter, que essa altura, sentava numa cadeira da triagem, perdido com relação a seus sentimentos e atitudes a tomar.  
  
Droga! Draga! Droga! Ele gritou em sua mente. Sua vida não podia estar pior. Abby em casa com Luka, fazendo sabe-se lá o que depois de passar um dia inteiro presa nas mãos de traficantes, quase foi estuprada e agora estava com o desgraçado do Luka. Filho da p...! Estava se remoendo de raiva, mas a imagem de Susan aos prantos falando o quanto ele iria arrepender-se caso fosse ao apartamento dela era mais forte. Talvez a amiga estivesse certa, afinal, quantas vezes e quantas pessoas já haviam falado a Carter que Abby o amava na mesma intensidade que ele a amava, que eles eram perfeitos juntos, que tinham que ser felizes?  
  
Abby Lockhart? Afinal, quem era essa mulher, para John Carter? Quem era essa mulher que dominava seus pensamentos, seus atos, sua respiração? Afinal quem era essa que deixava seus olhos brilhando quando passava e que era capaz de alegrar seu dia com apenas um olhar?  
  
Mulher que demorou tanto pra ter por completo, com quem tantas vezes chorou, e tantas outras riu.  
  
Era isso! Ele caiu em si! Não havia mais questões a serem impostas, argumentos ou denúncias. Ela era a mulher da vida dele e ele o homem da vida dela, e nada iria mudar isso. Era chegada a hora de lutar.  
  
Carter se levantou e foi até a sala dos médicos, tirou o estetoscópio do pescoço, em seguida o jaleco, na recepção encontrou com Jing-Mei e pediu para que ela ficasse com seus pacientes enquanto ele estivesse fora. Ela concordou sem hesitar, afinal sabia pelo que ele tinha passado no dia anterior, ele merecia uma folga...  
  
John entrou em seu carro e deixou que seu subconsciente dirigisse, até que se viu na frente do apartamento de Abby. Seria o destino? Seja lá o que for, ele saiu do carro e foi até a porta dela. Surpreendeu-se encontra-la aberta. Entrou e sutilmente chamou a atenção dela.  
  
-Abby?- chamou baixo, para não assusta-la.  
  
Ela se virou, surpresa por encontra-lo postado frente a posta da sua casa. Tentou responder algo, mas nada saiu da sua boca.  
  
- Será que nós poderíamos conversar?- ele foi entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta, sem esperar o consentimento dela.  
  
- Será que nós poderíamos conversar?- ele foi entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta, sem esperar o consentimento dela. Ele tinha medo do que ela viesse a falar, se o poria pra fora ou o deixaria entrar e conversar amigavelmente. Amigavelmente? Não era bem o que ele queria. Sua vontade era tê-las nos braços naquele instante. Cada segundo que passava era precioso. Era uma perda de tempo.  
  
Mas ele teve que se controlar. Não poria tudo a perder mais uma vez. Tinha quer ir com cautela, afim ela ainda estava muito debilitada, devido ao dia anterior. Mas ele tinha que fazer algo, tomar alguma atitude. Não teve outra alternativa senão arriscar. Sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá.  
  
- Abby, fala comigo. O que você tem?  
  
- Luka...  
  
- O que ele te fez???- se alterou ele mais uma vez, sem pensar no que isso poderia desencadear.  
  
- O que ele me fez? Ta vendo, Carter! Por isso é que nós nunca podemos conversar civilizadamente- ela já começava a se alterar, trazendo os olhos marejados.- Você está sempre pensando no que os outros dizem ou fazem, e que eles sempre fazem o mal. Um dos meus melhores amigos acaba de sair da minha vida, talvez eu nunca mais o veja. Ele que tão importante for pra mim...e você aí, pensando nas coisas materiais, seu ciúme doentio. Será que alguma vez na vida você encontrou o verdadeiro significado da palavra amizade, carinho ou mesmo amor?- ela já tremia ao dizer cada palavra. Não era isso que queria fazer, mas ela tinha de por todos os pingos nos 'i's'.

- E você ainda me pergunta? Eu amo você mais do que tudo na vida, eu penso em você a cada segundo. Eu sinto o teu corpo, o teu cheiro por onde quer que eu ande...

- Pára, Carter! Não se engana! Não adianta dizer tudo isso da boca pra fora, se ao menos sinal de perigoso você põe tudo a perder e nós voltamos a brigar feito cão e gato!

- Eu brigo porque eu te amo, porque eu quero o seu bem. Porque eu já não consigo me imaginar sem você perto de mim...- ele nunca fizera explícita declaração de amor.

Pra falar a verdade, um 'eu te amo' já era difícil. Tão complicado...um casal que tanto se amava, tanto se desejava e não demonstrava por palavras...Ah, mas sim, os gestos. Pequenas coisinhas que eles faziam, os olhares carinhosos e reveladores, as mãos, os toques, a levantada de sobrancelha que tanto queria dizer... os mínimos detalhes que faziam a diferença naquele complicada relação.  
  
Abby suspirou e olhou diretamente para ele.  
  
- Eu não entendo... Sinceramente, eu não entendo por que eu continuo insistindo num relacionamento com você.  
  
- Abby... – ele tentou falar, mas ela continuou.  
  
- Você... Nós vivemos fazendo besteiras – nesse momento Abby começou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala e gesticular com as mãos. – Vivemos brigando. Vivemos nos machucando! E por que? Eu não consigo entender. Quantas vezes eu fiquei acordada pensando se eu devia mesmo insistir numa relação com você. Muitas vezes eu acho que seria melhor eu viver sozinha ou tentar dar certo com outro cara...  
  
Carter não acreditava no que ela dizia. Uma súbita raiva tomou conta dele. John foi até ela e segurou-lhe os pulsos.  
  
- Nunca mais fala isso! Nunca mais!  
  
- Carter me solta, você está me machucando.  
  
- Abigail Lockhart, eu te amo de uma maneira que jamais amei outra mulher. E eu nunca vou aceitar te ver com outro cara. Você é minha e não será de mais ninguém.  
  
- ME SOLTA! – ela gritou tentando se livrar dele.  
  
Carter notou o espanto no rosto dela, escolhera pessimamente as palavras para falar de seu amor. E em vez dela aceita-lo de uma vez por todas, ela o olhava como se fosse um monstro. Soltou-a imediatamente e ela se afastou acariciando os pulsos avermelhados pela pressão que fizera.  
  
- Abby...  
  
- Fica longe de mim. – ela o olhava com repúdio. – John Carter, você é doente.  
  
- Não! Abby, você entendeu mal o que eu quis dizer.  
  
- Não, não mesmo. Eu entendi muito bem. O seu ciúmes é doentio, eu não posso ficar com alguém assim.  
  
Carter, você é um idiota! Ela precisando de apoio, de carinho e você resolve demonstrar o seu ciúmes! Pensou.  
  
- Abby, pelo amor de Deus, me escuta! Eu te amo, eu te amo de tal maneira que nunca vou conseguir te ver com outro cara. – Sem conseguir se controlar as lágrimas rolaram inesperadamente o seu rosto. – Eu te amo, você é a mulher da minha vida... Eu te amo.  
  
Ele foi se aproximando vagarosamente.  
  
- Minha querida... eu sei que escolhi as palavras erradas para mostrar o meu amor por você, mas eu te amo tanto. Eu nunca disse essas palavras com tanta certeza na vida. Por favor, Abby, não me ponha pra fora da sua vida. Eu não suportaria isso.  
  
- Ai, Carter...você é tão...- mesmo sem encontrar a palavra certa, ela trazia um tom de desprezo na voz.  
  
- Shiiiu...- ele tocou os lábiosdela.  
  
- Carter, não toca em mim. Eu já disse que isso não vai dar certo!!!- ele berrou, deixando Carter, não mais tão romântico e carinhoss. Ele está enfurecido.  
  
- Pára de ser criança, Abby!  
  
- Criança!? Carter sou quem não quer mais sofrer e você me chame de criança!? Chega! Eu estou farta disso!  
  
- Então você não me ama?  
  
- John, não distorça as coisas!  
  
Ele deu um pequeno sorriso pra si mesmo, gerando confusão na cabeça dela.  
  
- Do que você está rindo?  
  
- Eu adoro quando você me chama assim...  
  
- Carter pára com isso!!! Não insiste. Por favor! Você não vê que nós não temos futuro nenhum juntos?  
  
- Não temos? Engraçado você é a única que diz isso!  
  
- Não adianta... Por mais que tentemos nós vamos sempre sofrer com esse nosso relacionamento inconstante.  
  
- Entãi vamos deixá-la constante, poxa! Iss9o pode ser mais fácil do que parece, Abby, é so confiar em mim...  
  
- John....  
  
- Não fala nada, apenas vamos parar de fazer besteiras e ser felizes – ele delicadamente pressionou seus lábios nos dela.  
  
- Carter, não! Nós vamos nos machucar muito mais se isso continuar...o que temos a fazer é perceber quando uma história chega ao fim e nos conformar- mos...- ela começou a querer chorar novamente- por favor, vai embora...  
  
Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Seria o fim de toda aquela magia que por anos reinava? Ele foi em direção a porta, virou a chave, abriu-a. Antes de dar o primeiro passo...  
  
- John, espera... – ele se virou esperançoso.  
  
Ela não precisou dizer nada. Estava escrito em seus olhos que ela estava arrependida de ter dito tudo aquilo. Ela o queria mais do que nunca, agora. Ele deseja tê-lo em seus braços e assim tudo aconteceu.  
  
Carter não perdeu tempo. Cruzou a sala em passos largos e agarrou-a num beijo intenso, as línguas travavam uma batalha de desejo. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto. John estava louco para possuir aquela mulher que tanto amava. Queria oferecer-lhe o máximo do prazer.  
  
Ele a beijou com fome, deixando as mãos correm pelas curvas dela, demorando- se em pequenos pontos a medida que ia tirando-lhe a roupa, beijou-lhe a orelha demoradamente, em pequenos contatos, depois deixou a língua passear de leve por lá fazendo arquear-se toda e agarra-se a ele, descendo pelo cangote, nuca, até ela puxa-lo de novo, perdendo-se num beijo esfomeado.  
  
- Isso é loucura! – Protestou ela, sem muita convicção.  
  
- É... - concordou ele, com a respiração entrecortada...Loucura !  
  
Ambos estavam ensopados, molhados de desejo, agarravam-se como se há muito esperassem por aquilo, os corpos quase sem controle, as mãos ousadas e firmes. Ela abraçou-o pelas costas, mordiscando-lhe os músculos, enquanto ele beijava-lhe os dedos um a um, os lábios dela deixavam pequenas marcas na pele firme, ela libertou as mãos descendo-as pelo corpo dele, desenhando os contornos dos músculos, saboreando-os, ele estendeu as mãos às costas, surpreendendo-a, prendendo-a de encontro a ele, as mãos na carne, era tão mágico, ele se virou para ela e sussurrou-lhe.  
  
- Você é tão pequenina! – Ela adorou, e sorriu percebendo-o tão descontrolado quanto ela, ele jogo-a na cama com carinho, deixando-se ficar sobre ela, fazendo-a senti-lo em toda sua força, o peso dele, praticamente esmagando-a, sem pensar lhe tirou a blusa, e os lábios dele buscaram os pequenos seios, arrepiados e túrgidos, pousando neles eles em pequenos e repetidos beijos, a língua ousada, perdendo-se em pequenos caminhos que, para ela pareciam feitos de fogo, ardendo na pele, arrepiando-a, queimando- a, fazendo-a gemer sucessivamente, passeando pelo colo, barriga, enquanto suas unhas cravavam-se nas costas dele, a cada nova investida.  
  
Estavam ofegantes, úmidos, ele afastou-se e em questão de segundos estava livre das roupas, os olhos perdidos nos dela, avermelhados de desejo e foi quando ele reaproximou-se completamente nu. John arrancou-lhe o resto das roupas e penetrou-a de uma só vez, fazendo com que ela gemesse com a falta de ar, o susto da penetração rápida e profunda, e desencadeasse um orgasmo intenso. Abby agarrou-se a Carter e acompanhou o ritmo de seu corpo sobre o dela até ele atingir o clímax dentro dela.  
  
Ainda ofegantes, se separam, cada um de um lado da cama, feliz por atingirem quase simultaneamente, o ápice do prazer. Ele a olhou com olhos de criança, admirando seu belo corpo suado... Mas ele não estava satisfeito...Esperara tanto por aquele momento, que nem pensava em terminar com aquilo.  
  
Beijou-lhe ternamente a testa.  
  
- O que foi?- ele estranhou o olhar misteriosos e perdido dela.  
  
- O que foi? Você ainda pergunta? - ela tinha um sorriso gostoso de ser visto nos lábios.Eu é que te pergunto, o que foi isso?  
  
- Ah...Isso foi 'tr'.  
  
- "Tr"? E o que seria isso?  
  
- Tesão recolhido... por muito tempo... com esse tempinho, essa penumbra, esse clima... você...Só podia dar nisso, Abby.- disse, tentando se reaproximar dela...  
  
Ela riu gostosamente e se deixou abraçar por ele. Os beijos e as carícias voltaram a ser invertidos, logo, os dois estavam se amando de novo, só que agora com mais calma... Prolongando ao máximo as preliminares para chegarem ao máximo do prazer.  
  
Enquanto se amavam, John não parava de sussurrar coisas deliciosas no ouvido dela. Era um dos melhores momentos da vida deles, tanto juntos, quanto da vida de cada um.  
  
Ambos sentiram como se o tempo tivesse parado e só existissem os dois, ali, se amando... No auge da felicidade. Aquele, sem duvida, era o primeiro passo de muitos no caminho tortuoso para alcançar a felicidade.  
  
**Epílogo:**  
  
Abby entrou no hospital com passadas firmes tentando não parecer afetada pelos olhares lançados a ela e o burburinho formado pelos funcionários. Foi até a recepção e perguntou para Frank em que quarto Kerry estava.  
  
Frank olhou-a de cima a baixo de cima a baixo. Abby estava elegantemente vestida e ainda por cima segurava um colorido buquê de flores. Com certeza, comentários bem maldosos se formaram em sua cabeça, mas ele se limitou a olha-la com desprezo e informou-lhe o quarto.  
  
Ao caminhar para o quarto indicado, Abby sentia um friozinho na barriga. Não sabia qual seria a reação de Weaver ao vê-la, nem como ela estaria, nem como se encarariam depois de tantos segredos compartilhados, afinal, tudo aquilo foi dito num momento de tensão.  
  
Finalmente chegou em frente a porta. Bateu com cautela, esperando uma 'permissão' para entrar.  
  
- Entra...- falou Kerry, de dentro do quarto.  
  
- Olá! – Kerry a cumprimentou sorrindo quando entrou.  
  
- Oi! – Abby estava completamente nervosa – São pra você... – mostrou-lhe as flores.  
  
- São lindas! Muito obrigada – Ela estendeu os braços para pega-las.  
  
- Como você está? - Abby começou como uma conversa de praxe.  
  
- Posso dizer que bem melhor do que há dois dias atrás...- ela sorriu a ela.- e você?  
  
- Bem melhor também!  
  
Abby olhou Kerry ali naquela cama, era estranho ver a chefe como mais uma paciente do hospital.  
  
- O que foi? – Weaver perguntou.  
  
- É estranho ver você como paciente.  
  
- Você acha estranho!? Então imagine o que eu estou achado.  
  
Ela sorriu docemente e o silencio tomou conta do quarto. Abby não sabia o que dizer e Kerry menos ainda. O clima era de puro constrangimento, afinal eram muitos os segredos que pairavam ainda frescos em suas mentes e um futuro muito incerto que ambas aguardavam.  
  
- Que dia foi aquele, não? – perguntou Abby, tentando quebrar o silencio.  
  
- Pois é... Ficará guardado pra sempre no lado obscuro do meu cérebro. – Kerry respondeu.  
  
- No meu também... O que você vai fazer a partir de agora?  
  
A médica passou a mão na testa afastando a franja dos olhos e suspirou.  
  
- Pra falar a verdade, ainda não parei para pensar neste assunto – sorriu – tenho passado a maior parte do tempo grogue por causa dos remédios. Mas pretendo continuar vivendo como sempre e vou responder as minhas perguntas de uma vez por todas antes que aconteça um outro imprevisto desses. Por que?  
  
- Não, nada. Eu resolvi voltar para a escola de Medina. – ela contou com um sorriso tímido no rosto.  
  
- Que ótimo! Sempre achei que você desperdiçava talento. Sabe... Você se saiu muito bem na cirurgia do garoto... Com certeza, será uma excelente médica.  
  
- Obrigada, eu espero que sim.  
  
Abby sorria por dentro e por fora. Conhecia a chefe o suficiente para saber o quão exigente ela era quando se tratava dos praticantes da medicina. Com certeza se saíra bem, pra ela estar elogiando.  
  
- Assim que não estiver com a veia entupida de remédios eu farei uma carta de recomendação... pra você conseguir uma bolsa na Faculdade. E se bobear ainda consigo a assinatura do Romano.  
  
- Como você vai conseguir isso? – duvidando de que ela conseguisse tal feito.  
  
- Se ele não der por bem, ele dá por mal – disse com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto.  
  
- Céus! Você está me assustando assim.  
  
Kerry não pode deixar se dar uma boa gargalhada segurando a região onde se encontrava a costela fraturada.  
  
- E falando em Robert Romano... O aconteceu entre vocês ontem?  
  
- Nada de mais, nós conversamos apenas isso. Viu, mocinha?  
  
- Ta bom! Vamos fingir que eu acredito. Não existe "nada de mais" para ele.  
  
- Pra ele talvez não, mas pra mim sim. Robert apenas disse que estava muito feliz por saber que estávamos vivas e por aí vai!  
  
- Não creio...  
  
- Pois pode acreditar!  
  
- Com certeza esse dia não foi de todo ruim....  
  
E mais uma vez o silencio tornou a tomar conta do quarto.  
  
- E o Carter, onde está?- perguntou, com certa precisão de que ele estaria lá também.  
  
- Está lá fora, me esperando. Só passei aqui pra te ver, espero não entrar aqui por algumas semanas...  
  
- Semanas? Olha que eu te demito, hein?- aliviou, Kerry.  
  
- Ok, dias, então.  
  
- "timo! E então vocês se acertaram? - pergunou Kerry, como se as fofocas do P.S não tivessem chegado a ela.  
  
Abby deu um sorriso tímido. As cenas da noite anterior, toda a loucura e desejo dos dois...  
  
- É...parece que sim. Por livre e espontânea pressão, acho que percebemos que não dá mais pra vivermos separados.  
  
- Você não está demonstrando muita firmeza.  
  
- Nós ainda não paramos pra conversar.  
  
Kerry tinha uma expressão irônica no rosto (pra não dizer "estranha").  
  
- Abby, às vezes eu tenho vontade de te bater, sabia?  
  
Abby fez uma cara de desentendida.  
  
- Só vocês dois não sabem que foram feitos um para o outro! Abby pára com isso, pára de fazer doce e vai ser feliz. Eu sei, você sabe, todos sabem que vocês são apaixonados, louco um pelo outro... Então não cometa o erro de deixá-lo escorrer por entre os seus dedos. - Abby sentiu um pouco de culpa por parte dela. - Abby, não o deixe escapar assim... Sem lutar.  
  
Abby encarou o chão, enquanto Kerry prosseguia como seu sermão.  
  
- Eu digo isso por experiência própria. Eu e meu marido nos divorciamos por este mesmo motivo, por que eu fui tola demais para não lutar por ele. Porque eu esqueci de olhar no espelho para ver que estava escrito na minha testa o quanto eu o amava quando pedi o maldito divórcio. Abby, pelo amor de Deus, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi há anos atrás.  
  
- Kerry...  
  
- Você fala de mais, menina! Fale menos e aja mais. Não diga mais nada. Apenas deixe as coisas acontecerem como têm que ser. Logo, logo vocês estarão em plena harmonia, pela ordem natural das coisas. E se por um acaso vocês saírem do curso, não se conforme com pouco, não deixe de lutar. Por favor...  
  
Kerry olhou para o outro lado e discretamente limpou uma lágrima que sem querer rolou seu rosto. Era estranho como a história daquele casalzinho tão complicado se assemelhava a história dela própria. Já que ela não podia voltar no tempo pra consertar seu erro, ela sentia que tinha o dever de ajudar aqueles dois. Abby tinha idade pra ser sua filha e ela tinha algo muito especial, que prendia Kerry.  
  
- Eu não sei o que dizer – Abby estava confusa, as palavras da chefe ainda rodavam em sua cabeça.  
  
- Não diga nada... Vá lá fora encontre com Carter, e vão se curtir. Eu agradeço a visita e as flores.- ela quis ser rápida. Se falasse mais, acabaria com a impressão de 'coração de pedra'. Isso até que era bom às vezes. Abby conhecendo o outro lado de Kerry Weaver era mais do que o suficiente.  
  
- Eu agradeço seus conselhos.  
  
Kerry sorriu para a enfermeira.  
  
- Quando precisar, você sabe que eu estou à disposição.  
  
Abby retribuiu o sorriso, deu um abraço nela. Saiu do quarto e foi se encontrar com John. Com certeza, nascera uma grande amizade naquele dia, onde duas vidas muito preciosas estiveram **_por um fio_**.

When there's a shadow, you follow the sun.

_Quando existe uma sombra, você segue atrás do sol._

When there is love, then you look for the one.

_Quando existe o amor, então você procura pela pessoa._

And for the promises, there is the sky.

_E para as promessas, existe o céu._

And for the heavens are those who can fly.

_E para os céus existem aqueles que podem voar._  
  
If you really want to, you can hear me say

_ Se você realmente quiser, você pode me ouvir dizer._

Only if you want to will you find a way.

_Apenas se você quiser, você encontrará um caminho._

If you really want to you can seize the day.

_Se você realmente quiser, você pode aproveitar o dia..._

Only if you want to will you fly away.

_Apenas se você quiser, você voará para longe._  
  
When there's a journey, you follow a star.

_ Quando existe uma viagem, você segue uma estrela._

When there's an ocean, you sail from afar.

_ Quando existe um oceano, você veleja de muito longe._

And for the broken heart, there is the sky.

_E para o coração partido, existe o céu._

And for tomorrow are those who can fly.

_E para o amanhã, existem aqueles que podem voar._  
  
If you really want to you can seize the day.

_ Se você realmente quiser, você pode aproveitar o dia_

Only if you want to will you fly away

_Apenas se você quiser, você voará para longe. _

Música "Only If" de Enya

Bom galera é isso aí nós duas agradeçemos por sua atenção e pedimos humildemente para que deixem seus reviews dizendo o que acharam da nossa fic.

Beijos, Thais e Bruna


End file.
